Under The Hood
by Spideog
Summary: The gang forms the Outlaws in retaliation to their schoolyard rivals The Knights copying the legendary O.L.s. Nothing was supposed to come from it but with the Sheriff getting worse and Robin having a few secrets of his own they are soon out of their dept
1. A Beginning

**Summary:Modern Fic. Tired of the Knights behaviour the Outlaws form their own group copying the legendary O.L.'s, but soon find their fight is no longer a schoolyard fight but something much bigger it's no longer a game as they find themselves closer to the O.L.s**

**First fic in this category :) so go easy. There is also so problem where I'm uploading the chapters, it seems to skip random sentences or ignore spacings, any tips would be great. **

**A Beginning **

"On Friday morning at 11:35 the Royal Bank on east high street was robbed by five armed men" read the newsreaders dull voice.  
Marian switched it off, she could hear all the information from her father who had just arrived home. She smiled at him, his face was weary and his hair was quickly turning grey. Three years ago he was full of life and the perfect father, but then Mum got Cancer, it was on and off but after 6 months the cancer won. Her father was always a hard worker but since her death he seemed to do nothing but.  
"How was work?" she asked placing his dinner in front of him.  
"Fine, this looks great love."  
She looked at him "they where the ones who robbed the bank weren't they?"  
Her father worked for the government, he was currently working to catch them, the legendary O.L.'s . He ran his fingers through his thinning hair "They're getting even better, did you watch the news?"  
"No, tell me."  
He use not always tell her what happened at work, but as she grew older she became more curious."They robbed the Royal Bank on east high street-"  
"Don't robberies happen all the time?"  
"Marian listen."  
"Sorry."  
"Anyway they robbed the bank, no one harmed as usual and took 400,000. They then left and staff called police, however another 5 armed men then ran into the bank planning to raid just a minute after the O.L's had left. By the time they realised the bank was already robbed the police caught them. Somehow the O.L's knew when they where going to arrive and planned it with how long it would take the police to arrive. This also gave enough distraction for them to get well away"  
"Smart."  
"But in case that's not enough they use this distraction and rob 300,000 from a bank 3 blocks away. 700,000 in under 5 minutes!"  
"What then?" the O.L.'s weren't one of these groups to go around aimlessly robbing banks.  
"The next morning different homeless shelters, charities etc started ringing in saying they found large sums of money on their door. We sent a few agents out and the serial numbers matched the ones that where missing. Through out the day we managed to locate the money, some was as far as Africa. Of course by this time a lot of people knew about it. Of course the bank couldn't take it back, how would they look taking money off of orphans and homeless people? So they 'donated' the money to them. And as usual no trace of the O.L's was found except for-"  
"their card" finished Marian, this was another set back for her father not one piece of information was found of them except for what they wanted us to father delved into his pocket and drew out a card "its an exact replica" he said handing it to her. It was like a business card, it read:

_"We fight for the people without a voice and for their r__ights  
We are the rouge police who are bound to no rules  
But our own, of which we follow to the end, we are the O.L.'s"_

"Keep it if you want"  
"Thanks, you should go to bed, you had a long day"  
"I'm the adult here, I know what I need, but your right, good night"  
"Good night Dad."

_Monday Morning__  
_Robin was lost, why was tieing a tie so difficult? He was having second thoughts, he hadn't gone to school since he was about thirteen and he was seventeen now. In ran Abi already dressed, she shared his blue eyes and brown hair.  
"Robbie, Robbie" she was the only person allowed to call him Robbie, God help anyone else that tried. He adored the five year old, if it wasn't for her he would have given up a long time ago.  
"John said your toast is ready" she informed him in Arabic, she was English but born in Iraq and Robin followed through with her Arabic."Are you excited? Why didnt you start with me last week?"  
"I was busy, English now, John can't understand" he told her walking into the kitchen.  
"Mornin' boss" he said limping to the table with breakfast. Robin had long ago given up trying to make him call him just Robin. His left leg had been shot ago which now left him with a permanent limp.  
"Now you behave yourself in school . "  
"I will."  
"And fix that shirt of yours"  
"I will."  
"And you had better go now"  
"Its 20 past 8."  
"My point exactly, first day of school ."  
"Fine, c'mon Abi" he took her hand in his and a slice of toast in the other

The 'gang' as they called them selves where positioned around a bench all talking except for Much who was desperately trying to finish homework.  
A boy caught Marian's sight, he wore a green hoody, hood up. He walked, well differently, not your usual Monday morning slouch. Saffiya seemed to notice him too, she stood up and started waving madly to him. Marian hissed at her to stop but he had already noticed them. As he reached the table she gave him a hug. The gang raised their eyebrows, it wasn't like her to hug random strangers.  
"I thought you where starting next week?"  
He shrugged "oh, you know me. Are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"  
"This is Marian, Will, Allen and Much. Everyone this is Robin". She pulled back his hood, he had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
Marian had to admit, he was fairly good looking.  
"C'mon and I'll bring you to the principal" she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the main building.  
Everyone noted the hand taking especially Will. Before they could discuss their opinions she was back, popping up out of nowhere, which was something that she was quite good at.  
"How you know him? Your not dating are you?"  
Shock spread across her face at Marians question "NO, God no. He is more like a brother".  
Relief secretly passed over Wills face, while Saff kept glancing back at the school.  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine" said Much  
"Oh its not him I'm worried about".  
Seeing the gangs curious looks she added "he is a good person don't get me wrong, but when he gets bored well, lets just say he'd put Allen to shame."

Robin was glad that he had French first, he would be okay in this but in most other subjects he wouldn't get beyond a fail. As he entered the classroom he could see everyone else already sitting and all eyes on him. Great, so much for laying low.  
"Hello" said the Hispanic looking teacher "you are new yes?"  
"Um, yeah"She switched to French "how is your French?"  
Robin made the transaction quickly "Fine I suppose, I'm fluent."  
"Fluent, that's great, your French sounds very natural too."  
"Thank you""Speak any other languages?"  
"Spanish"She switched to Spanish. "Are you fluent?"  
"More or less, your Spanish right?"  
"Correct I lived there intil I was 15."  
"Where?"  
"Barcelona.""Really? Its a nice city isn't it?"  
"It is thank you. Please say your not fluent in any other languages."  
"Um just Arabic"  
"No fair, you win, go on sit down I think we have confused the class enough" she said noting their open mouths.  
Robin sat down at an empty desk. He could feel 27 pairs of eyes burning holes into his back.  
School was going to be...interesting.

Robin entered his history classroom, he quickly took the seat in the back corner which allowed him to see everything. Old habits died hard.  
"Hey you" Robin looked up apparently he was the one being addressed as 'you'.  
"Yes?"  
"Get up" demanded the black haired boy, despite the compulsory uniform he managed to pull of the 'goth' look.  
"Why should I?"  
"I said get up now" he said menacingly.  
Robin smirked, he had received many threats in his live, an emotional teenager was a walk in the park.  
"You are sitting in my seat."  
"Whats your name?"  
"Guy."  
"Well Guy, your name isn't on it."  
Mr Hodge now chose this time to walk into the classroom. "N-now boys, what is the matter?"  
"He, is sitting in my seat" Guy growled.  
Mr Hodge was one of those extremely nervous people which seemed to only get worse in Guys presence.  
"Well then if um, p-perhaps you s-should move then".  
Robin just raised his eyebrows at him.  
"M-maybe if you sat h-here then Guy" he asked indicating to an empty seat.  
"You're going to pay for this."  
Robin leaned forward, "how much are you charging per hour?"

Marian sat down opposite Much in the canteen. She gave a wave over to Saff who was dragging Robin over to them but ignored Guy's overeager smile.  
"So um, Robin what do you think of school so far?" she asked politely.  
"S'okay I suppose. I think I messed up a bit in history."  
"A bit" exclaimed Saffiyah "Columbus discovered America not Australia you twit, even Allen knows this"  
"Oy, I'm not that stuipid and I'm so stupid that I go picking a fight with Guy either."  
"Whats wrong with that?" asked Robin.  
"Hes a Knight" said Will jerking his head over at the table where Guy was sitting.  
"A what?"  
"A Knight" Much informed him "they like run the school. Their the 'it' crowd, no one willingly picks a fight a them."  
"Am I supposed to be scared or something?"  
"Look Robin" said Marian " George's and Guy's fathers practically run this town. And the Knights know how to make your life hell."  
"Marian speaks from experience" Much informed him.  
"They where at you?" his voice showed concern which suprised Marian, he barely knew her.  
"No, yoiu see, I used to be a Knight because I dated Guy for a while but he is way to clingy. But look the Knights annoy me, new subject, how do you know Saffiyah?"  
"Oh Djac used to live beside me for a while and we kept in touch" Robin told them, it was mostly the truth.  
"Jack?"  
"Djac, D-J-A-C" she told them "it's Arabic. Just a nickname really."  
"Speaking of nicknames, is Much your real name?"  
"Nah, its Mathew. They call me Much 'cos I eat to much. How are you so good at languages?" asked poor Much, he was anything but.  
"I dunno, I travel around a lot I suppose" it wasn't really a lie, he did travel a fair bit.  
_Ding Dong Ding Dong  
_What do you have now?" asked Marian.  
"Um P.E. I think."  
"Cool, so we all have P.E. together."  
_

Will tightened his laces. Unlike everyone else Robin had disappeared into the neighbouring bathrooms and had come back changed into his P.E. gear. Will wouldn't have put Robin down as someone who was self conscious but said nothing to him.  
He groaned upon entering the hall and seeing the CD player but he should have known better, the Bleep Test was long overdue.  
"What's wrong?" asked Robin seeing most of his classmates starting to freak out.  
"Bleep Test" said Will as the gang joined them "it's a test to see how fit you are. You run from pole to pole until, well until you can't run anymore."  
"So Much, going to beat your last score?" jested Allen.  
"I was sick."  
"You where sick the time before that too you know."  
"So whats the highest score?" asked Robin curiously.  
"In the school, 15.2 I think."  
"So I'm going to get...15.4"  
"Slow down mate" warned Allen "easier said than done."  
"GIRLS LINE UP" roared the coach.  
The boys shouted good luck to the girls as they jogged over to the starting point.  
"Robin seems fairly confident in himself" said Marian lining up beside Saffiyah.  
"Oh he'll get 15.4" said Saffiyah sharing his confidence.  
"How do you know?"  
Saff shrugged her shoulders "he's Robin."  
Marian frowned, how did that answer her question?  
_Bleep  
_At 10.1 they where the last girls left.  
_Bleep  
_At 11.7 they both dropped out and staggered the few steps to the benches before collapsing.  
"BOYS LINE UP" yelled their psychotic coach.  
The boys lined up, eager to show off to the watching girls. Marian could see Guy looking over at her to see if she was watching.  
"You think he would understand the word no" she moaned.  
"You shouldn't have said yes in the first place Marian" said Saff.  
"I regret that yes every minute of my life" she replied.  
_Bleep  
_At 3.4 Much 'fell' bringing down George Vaisey and quite a few others with him. When he wanted to, Much could be pretty good at falling, Marian had to give him that much. A big smile appeared on his face when Eve ran over to him to see if he was okay.  
_Bleep  
_At 12.9 Guy dropped out, before Robin he had been the highest scorer, another reason for him to hate Robin  
_Bleep  
_True to his word, Robin dropped out at 15.4. Breaking the record and becoming the coaches new favourite student. Sarah, a Knight ran up to him, placing her hand on his chest and telling him how good he was. If this were any other boy they would be drooling, you see Sarah was blond with blue eyes and a great body. Saff let out a very unwomaly snort at this, a few seconds later Marian could see why. Robin, very firmly, pushed her hand away and told her to get a life.  
Marian smiled, it was at Sarah's face she was smiling at wasn't it, it had nothing to do with the fact that Robin didn't like Sarah, it was, wasn't it?  
"Smooth Robin" called Allen as he joined them.  
Robin just shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Why didn't you keep going" asked Marian.  
Sure he was slightly out of breath, but only slightly, he still appeared to have enough energy to keep going, unlike poor Much who was still in a state of shock.  
"Why was it not good enough?" he asked cheekily before walking off to the changing rooms.

* * *

Marian threw her bag in the corner of the hall, " hi Dad, your home early."  
"Yeah work was quite, how was school?"  
"Fine, we have a new boy. Did they do anything today?"  
They both knew who 'they' were.  
"For once, no."  
Marian trudged up the stairs, into her room and onto her bed. It was nice to see her father not work for once. Sure the O.L's weren't necessarily bad people but they where a criminal organisation and for example robbing a bank was a crime and thus her fathers job to sort out. Of course she was proud of him but he worked way to hard. Marian outstretched her left hand and picked up the picture of her mother. She was glad she took after her in her looks, the only difference was her mother being older and having naturally straight hair unlike Marian's curly hair.  
"Why did you have to go Mum" she whispered softly.

* * *

Maybe if it wasn't 9 in the morning it might have been funny, although Guy's face was fairly funny and when Mr Kiely started running with the fire extinguisher but fell over was quite funny, and okay, Djac did have to admit when Mr Kiely finally stood up but sprayed the foam on himself was also quite funny. Of course it was an accident, of course Robin didn't know what he was doing and of course it had nothing to do with the fact that that he was sitting beside Guy, not at all.  
"Why don't you sit up front beside Marian, where I can make sure there is no more... accidents" the teacher told him, after he had finaly managed to clear up Robin's...accident.  
"Of course, although I will miss Guy" said Robin grabbing his books and putting on a sad face.  
"You are unbelievable" Marian hissed at him.  
"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" asked Robin innocently.  
"Now remember your projects" called Mr Kiely "your going to work in pairs with the person beside you. They are to be up this time next week."  
"So when do you want do it?" asked Robin.  
"Well, we need to pick a day where we don't have much homework. Either today or Thursday at least that way we have the weekend to finish it if we don't get it done."  
"Today, if that's okay with you. I promised my sis I'd take her to the park on Thursday."  
"Yeah, fine by me"  
"So, straight after school? Get it over with."  
"No explosions?"  
"I'll try not to."  
"O.k. then"

* * *

"So then..." Robin paused "whats going on?"  
Marian scanned the crowd, "fight"  
"Yeah you get him Burke, show Specs who's boss" yelled the crowd.  
Marian knew what was happening now, Burke the biggest seveteen year old she ever met and also one of the Knights, he wasn't know for his intelligence. Then poor Specs, on the receiving end of his blows. She looked around for Robin but only to see him trying to get a better view. Marian made her way over to him, if this was his sort of thing...

Robin shoved until he was in the front, this wasn't a fight, it was one boy just simply beating another. A large boy was taunting a shorter, near anorexic looking boy, he then raised his hand to punch him. Although it wasn't hardly as bad as what he himself went through, it was the same thing, beating up someone who couldn't fight back. It made him sick, to this day he still had some of the the scars, mental and physical.  
"Oy" shouted Robin stepping forward as the crowd went silent "What do you think your doing?"  
"I'm fighting, what does it look?" he turned back around to face stepped forward another step  
"Funny I thought fighting was when two people engaged in combat. Just leave him alone"  
"Who are you, his Mummy?" sneered Burke.  
"Look, if your trying to impress your friends you could at least pick on someone of a similar size and age?"  
"Like you?"  
"No."  
"Yeah, me and you, fight."  
"I don't fight" Robin turned around, he wasn't going to fight but the punch sent flying at his back said otherwise.

**What do you think? Review or pm me and tell me, constructive criticism loved.**


	2. The Outlaws

**This chapter is just basically helping to set the scene of the story.  
Enjoy.****  
Chapter 2: The Outlaws.  
Chapter One:** "I don't fight" Robin turned around, he wasn't going to fight.  
The punch sent flying at his back said that he was.

* * *

"What is he doing?" hissed Marian beside Djac who didn't seem too concerned about the whole thing.  
"Hmm, oh Robin? He'll be fine."  
Burke threw his fist at Robin's head but he seemed to be expecting it and sidestepped to the left, Burke lunged at Robin three more times but Robin easily dodged the blows, almost taunting him.  
At the fourth lunge he didn't dodge but caught the oncoming fist and twisted it behind Burke's back and kicking the back of his knee, then gave him a final punch in the gut. Blink and it would be over, before Marian could blink again Robin was in the crowd appearing as a spectator. Moments later Mrs Meany entered the circle, her name a bit of a giveaway.  
"What is going on here?" she demanded seeing Burke curled up in a ball on the ground. Spec's gave a quick glance at Robin who nodded back, Specs stepped forward proudly "I did miss" he said smiling.

* * *

"Not being funny or anything mate, but are you trying to kill yourself? First Guy and now Burke, the Knight's already have it in for you" said Allen.  
"Is that supposed to be a problem?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you want me to let them push me and everyone around?"  
"For a simple life, yes" was Much's answer.  
"Well, I think we should do something about them."  
"Robin no" warned Djac, she knew all to well what his idea of something was.  
"Just a bit fun."  
"Your idea of fun is different to mine" she replied.  
"Your no fun, look, who here seriously likes the way the Knights treat anyone?"  
The gang shook their heads.  
"We should fight back."  
"The Knights have a name, why can't we?" asked Will.  
"Okay then" said Robin "suggestions?"  
"S.F.P.A" called Much, "Sherwood Forest Protection Agency."  
"Too long Much."  
"K.K, Kill the Knights" suggested Much again.  
"That's a bit...harsh."  
The gang was silent, running names through their heads.  
Marian bit her lip "The Outlaws, we are like the outcasts nearly, like in Medieval times, the Knights and the Outlaws."  
Robin and Djac shared glances as the gang nodded approval.  
"Its like the O.L.'s, their not legal but they fight for good and O and L stand for the OutLaws" said Marian.  
"I like it."  
"Me to."  
"Same."  
"Yeah" said Robin and Djac slowly, what else could they say?  
"The Outlaws it is then" she smiled.  
"Okay" said Robin "look first appearances count, so we need to mark our territory. The Knights have theirs, inside and outside school."  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Will inquisitively.  
Robin smiled but poor Djac didn't seem so eager.  
"Just cancel all plans on Saturday and leave the rest to me."

"Do you mind if I go down to the primary school first to collect Abi?"  
"Yeah sure, is Abi your sister?"  
"Yeah"  
"Robin" said Marian "what you...did with Burke, it was good of you."  
"Marian, I just helped out Specs a bit" Robin replied.  
"I know but most people just ignore it or cheer it on you know"  
Robin nodded "if people want to fight let them, but when they beat up someone it makes me sick."  
"Your not to bad a fighter."  
"Marian compared to him Much is a champion boxer" Robin joked.  
Marian smiled as they walked through the primary schools gates. Being with Robin just made her seem more... well happy.  
A small 5 year old ran up to Robin as he bent down to her and swung her up.  
"Abi, this Marian. Marian this is Abi"he said placing her back on the ground.  
"Is she your girlfriend Robbie?"  
"No, just a friend, c'mon. I've the car in the car park"  
"You should ask her" she said seriously.  
"Ask her what?"  
"Ask her to marry you."  
"Abigail" he warned, but Marian just laughed.  
"Then she could live with us, there's not enough girls in the house."  
"Trust me, ones enough."  
"Do you not think shes pretty, I do."  
"No" Robin paused and looked over at Marian "No, she is very pretty."  
"But-"  
Robin went on to tell her something in a strange language. It sounded like a threat, but Abi just rolled her eyes and skipped on ahead.  
"Sorry about that. She doesnt usually take this quick to strangers, she must like you."  
"It's fine, I could do with a laugh. What's that language you where speaking?"  
"Oh Arabic."  
"Arabic, does she actually understand you?"  
"Yeah, she is fluent too,."  
"Great, a 5 year old can speak more languages than me."

Robin lived in a pretty normal house, two storey, detached, in an estate. Walking in the door she was greeted by a man, with greying hair and stubble.  
"'ello Marian, I'm John" he said shaking her hand. "Rob told me you where coming" he said seeing the look of confusion on her face. "Robin watch the dinner."  
Marian followed Robin into the kitchen.  
"Sit down" he guestured to a seat. Robin pulled his jumper off over his head and threw it onto an empty chair, his tie was left hanging on his neck untied.  
"You don't tie your tie?" she asked.  
Robin looked at his feet "I don't know how."  
"Hold old are you?" she got up from her chair "come here and I show you."  
Marian walked up to him and grabbed his tie "Wrap this one around twice" she instructed "bring it under and up, then through this hole here and there you go". Marian looked at the tie, very neat compared to the rest of him, she then realised her hand was still on his chest, he had quite a nice torso from what she could make out, slim and athletic and where those abs-"um" she stuttered pulling away "oh my god, whats that?"  
A brown...thing was running across the table.  
Robin laughed and grabbed it, "Marian this is Alfie the ferret"  
"Oh...hi" she sighed sitting down.  
Robin returned to the cooker, neat now.  
"Your Dad seems nice."  
C onfusion filled Robin's face "oh, you mean John. No he is my, well my guardian I suppose."  
Well that solved the looks then "I'm sorry its just-"  
"Curiosity? Your fine, my parents died 4 , well nearly 5 years ago. John kind of took me in"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... .My Mum died 3 years ago too, I know I still have my Dad but..."  
"He was hit hard?"  
"Yeah"  
Silence filled the room as they both thought of their lost loved ones but it was broke only moments later when John returned and relieved Robin of his duties.

Marian flopped down on his green bed, on the bedside table he had pictures. There was a present day picture of Abi, a family portrait of a younger Robin with his parents,  
The threee and a half hours passed quickly. Robin knew a good bit, he knew what certain substances looked like and what they where used for but had different names for some of them and yet for some of the more basic things he hadn't a clue. But threee and a half hours later it was done.

Robin outstretched his hand turning the alarm clock towards him "Lets see if we can find something to eat"  
"Whats on your hand?" Marian asked as his sleeve fell back slightly as he outstretched it.  
"Oh ,just a bit of ink. Come on downstairs." He pulled his sleeve back up.  
She followed him out of the bedroom, she had a feeling the ink wasn't that of the pen kind but more tattoo kind, but she didn't press.

Entering the kitchen she was greeted by the waft of a fry up and Saff and a German Shepard.  
"Hey Saff, have you been here long?"  
"Just a minute or two, I heard that John was doing a fry-up."  
"You come over a lot then?"  
"She won't stay out" complained Robin.  
"Who owns the dog?" she asked beding down to rub it.  
"Me, her name's Sam. I found her awhile ago as a stray."  
"Any other animals or people that I should know of?" Marian asked bending down to rub Sam.  
"At the moment, no."  
"And it's going to stay that way" said John "I swear to God if you bring home any more strays."  
"You'll what."  
"I'll... beat you up with my spoon."  
"No please" Robin joked " not the spoon. Please, it's worse than the . . . . . . . . . . fork."

"Do we have to watch all of this?"Robin asked his younger sister.  
"Yes."  
"I like Disney movies" voiced Marian, so what if it was a bit childish.  
Five minutes in the main plot was already out, a little boy had lost his dad and was now an orphan, said boy sat down on a doorstep and started crying about his father.  
"For all we know, that could be his son now" said Robin, Marian was lost but Saff clearly understood him.  
"I did not kill him" she growled.  
"Yes you did, you stabbed him"  
Saffiyah jumped off her seat "For the last time, I DID NOT KILL HIM"  
Robin stood up "All the evidence leads to you!"  
"Me? You're the one that tampered with it you git!"  
"Says the one who was in the room three times for no apparent reason"  
John walked into the room at this point with a cup of tea and sat down beside her, oblivious to what was going on.  
"Did she really?" she asked hesitantly .  
"Well all the evidence does lead to her but I wouldnt put it past Robin to tamper with the evidence".  
Shock spread through her face how could he be so calm about this?  
"Don't worry, it is not that serious."  
Marian was really starting to get worried. How was Djac killing someone or Robin tampering with evidence to lead people to believe that she did kill someone not that serious?

Robin and Saff where yelling at each other now, what had happened to the loving family?  
"Oh come on" Robin shouted "its not like you don't have a violent streak, just before you stabbed him you tried to stab me."  
"In self defense, you tried to push me down the stairs."  
"When was this?"  
"After you tried to hang me with the rope" said Abi solemnly "I still have the marks."  
Marian was starting to get worried, no one was laughing.  
"Okay" growled Robin "there is only one way to solve this."  
"Bring it on."  
"You can't" stated John.  
"Why not?"  
"I hid it, its to dangerous. Do you not remember what happened last time?"  
"Search the house" yelled Djac as her, Robin and Abi started running.  
Marian was extremely worried at this stage, no one was laughing, even John thought it was dangerous.  
Several minutes later Robin returned with a box in his hand, what was in the box?  
Robin set the box down on the floor, CLUEDO was written on top of it, a board game.  
"All of this is over a board game?"  
"They take it very seriously" said John.  
"But the stabbing and-"  
"Djac was Ms Scarlett and she was the card in the end that stabbed Mr Black, the whole knife thing is with the figurines, y'know push them down the stairs and all that"  
"Thats how Mrs White lost her head" stated Abi.  
"Although Djac did beat up Robin pretty bad with her shoe last night...but then again that was monopoly."  
Marians head was like a whirlwind, so much for peaceful loving family and this was them at 8 o'clock on a Tuesday night?

"She seems nice" said John, after Robin had dropped home Marian and then Djac.  
"Yeah."  
"It's nice to see you talk to someone normal, acting your own age."  
"I do talk to normal people."  
John just raised his eyebrows, Robin knew he was right, it wouldn't hurt himself to be normal every once in a while.  
"Look I'm going to bed."  
"Night Boss."

* * *

_The Iraqi weather made the thirteen year olds hands sweat before he quickly shoved them into the freezer. Robin felt the contrast between the cool air inside and the hot outside, but eventually did his task of fetching the ice cream. He bent his head around the door into the dining room, to see if his parents wanted vanilla or mint. But the scene that met him told him to keep his question for later. Two gunman where pointing guns at his parents, how did they get in but then he remembered the front door left open to try and create some coolness, but how did they get into the Green Zone, it was supposed to be protected. The two masked gunmen raised their guns at his parents who where frozen solid in their chairs, three gunshots rang out, two for his Dad one for his Mum. Robin could only stare in shock, no this wasn't happening, no. The bullet hitting the lamp beside him turned on his adrenalin as he turned and ran, he ran into the first room,his parents. Robin had never been so scared in his life, his eyes dashed around the room, looking for anything that might be of aid to him. A brown case under his bed caught his attention, his fathers gun. Being a government agent he always had one and especially now since he was just transferred to Iraq three weeks ago. Robin undid the clasps and pulled out the gun, his father had shown him the basics. He made his way back down the hall, his heart beating a dangerously loud beat. They where in the kitchen.  
"Hello little boy" sneered the man, clearly English due to his accent as he raised his gun. People are different to each other, there are people who when faced with dangerous situations shut down but there also people who fight, who shoot first. Robin pulled the trigger before the masked man did and did it before the other too, and the bullets made sure they never pulled a trigger again. Robin froze, it was so silent now with four dead people around him on the floor, two his parents and the two he had just killed. He started shaking, the neat holes in his parents' heads and the blood, so much blood. No,no, no it wasn't real, no, no...  
_  
Robin woke up with a jump, sweating. No matter how hard he tried that memory never left him, especially in his unpredictable dreams, the memory of the day that turned his life completely around. He sighed and placed his head back on his pillows, to this day he hated open doors and always closed them, it had stretched to windows too. What if they had closed the door, would his parents have got a warning?  
He tensed up upon hearing footsteps but immediately relaxed recognising them. His bedroom door opened and closed and Abi made her way to his bed.  
"Have a nightmare?" he asked.  
She shook her head.  
Robin sighed he knew what she wanted. "C'mon then" he told lifting up his duvet for her to get under. When she was younger she would nearly always sleep with him or at least be in the same room, but in this house she slept in a room on her own. It was not unusual for him to go down and check on her in the middle of the night. He put his arm around her as she snuggled into his chest. She was safe now and finally hope for a good future for her, maybe even himself. Robin had made a promise to himself that she would never have to go through what he went through, never.

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**  
**Now go press that reiview button!**


	3. A Familiar Face

**Anyone notice the whole Ms Scarlett thing with the Cluedo scene? And finally I have the pace of the story starting to move.I forget a disclaimer in the previous chapters and this this covers the whole story. Disclaimer: Any people, places or things you recognise, I DON'T OWN( everything else I do).  
Gets a but graphic in the italics(flashback).  
Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Familiar Face.

The gang all sat around on the grass making the most of the English sun, before the school day started. Will had a knife in one hand and a piece of wood in the other, carving out a shape. That boy could do anything with wood. His face slightly red as Djac watched his hands intently.  
"What's in the bag Will?" Robin asked, spotting it.  
"Well I have my project already done so Mr Cowell just lets me muck around and then I came up with an idea." Will delved into the bag and drew out tags "I put our symbol on one side and the first letter of our first name on the other, it's really a stupid idea..." Saffiyah took her one from Will. "This is brilliant" she complimented him as he blushed red, "I'm wearing mine anyway" and she put it around her neck as the rest of the gang eagerly followed suit.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about not being able to make it Maz" said Djac "It's just my neighbour is really sick and I promised I'd help her out."  
"Saff, it's fine, honestly. It's just some movie anyway"  
"I still feel bad... I know" she poked Robin.  
"Mmmmwha?"  
"Wake up"  
"I'm tired."  
"That's what happens when you stay up all night." The two then went on to argue for a few minutes in Arabic, Marian didn't even try to understand them.  
"Fine you win" said Djac falling back into English.  
"Will you go to the cinema with Marian tonight?"  
"Cinema?"  
"Yes I promised Marian I'd go to the cinema with her tonight, but Bessie is sick, remember I told you about her."  
"So you want me to go the cinema tonight with Marian?"  
"Yes"  
"Yeah sure."

* * *

Marian wondered what was up with Djac, usually she sat beside her in SPHE(1) , but she didn't even look at her and sat beside Robin instead. The two didn't even wait for the rest of the gang and were missing from the next class. During break they found them in the canteen, Robin had his arm around Saff and she had her head lying on his. Allen went to make a smart remark on the pair before seeing Saffiya's red blotchy face.  
"You okay?" asked Will, Djac nodded.  
"No offence but you don't look so good" said Allen.  
"She's fine" growled Robin.  
"She can speak for herself." he retorted.  
"Just leave Allen."  
"There's something wrong with my friend and I'm not leaving."  
Robin went to stand up but Djac pulled him back, "I'll explain to them."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to Robin, their my friends" she said softly and indicated for the gang to sit down and gave a warning glance at Robin telling him to calm down."You know the way I live with my sister and her fiancé? Well, when I was 15 my Dad died, my Mum died when I was younger, anyway my sister and I fought a lot and when I was 16 I left the house, I became a bit wild. I fell in with the wrong crowd, my boyfriend being one. I was so stupid, then 2 months later I discovered I was pregnant, how stupid could I be? That's what set me off, the talk on pregnancy in SPHE(1). Anyway my boyfriend wanted me to get an abortion but I refused, I couldn't bring myself to do it and I was too stubborn to go to my sister. So he left me, but a week later he um, sent a few of his mates after me. That's how I know Robin, he was near by and heard all this commotion and went down to investigate, he managed to get rid of them, don't ask how. But, it was um to late for my unborn, it ,sniff, didn't make it. Robin brought me to a hospital and convinced me to move back with my sister, he saved my life and then after that well you know me since I moved here. I know I was stupid but... and I don't know what you think of me..."  
"Saff, your my best friend, you always will be silly. And going through all of that its so brave and I'm proud of you." Marian told her, enfulfing her in a hug.  
"We all are" said Will.  
"So you don't think I'm..."  
"Not in the slightest" said Much.  
"Not one bit" reassured Allen.

* * *

Marian put the jeans back on her bed, usually with Saffiyah she would just wear a jeans and a casual top shouldn't she just wear the same now? She was just friends with Robin wasn't she? Although she did have to admit Robin made her smile for a few more reasons other than the reasons Allen, Will or Much would. A red dress caught her eye,why not?

He dressed up good, jeans and a shirt with a few buttons at the top left open, thanks to John and Djac's half hour lecture i.e. shouting and threats of physical punishment from Djac, he wore something other than a hoody. Marian opened the door she looked...good, very good. With her hair down and unstraightened and a red dress, compared to Allen he didn't usually oggle girls but now.  
"Um, you look nice."  
"Thanks not to bad yourself."  
"Well if you will, Maid Marian, your carriage awaits you" Marian just rolled her eyes and walked down the drive to his 'carriage' aka car.

She had thoroughly enjoyed her time, Robin was the 'perfect gentleman'. Not trying anything, paying for everything, opening and closing doors for her and now she had his jacket because he said that she looked cold. She reached the front door of her house and gave him his jacket. "Thanks Robin I really enjoy..." Marian cut off, she realised how close they where now, she could make out every detail of his face, his eyes, his mouth, his kiss. She leaned in for more and put her arms around his neck as he ran a hand through her hair. Bliss. A light went on in the hall and they both pulled back.  
"I've got to go."  
"Goodbye Marian."  
"Goodbye Robin."  
Robin turned around as Marian let herself in, she then turned too. Seeing him she blushed before going in and closing the door

Robin smiled, he had actually enjoyed it. Marian, he loved the name and her. She must feel the same way about him, all this business made him feel different. Is this what you call love? Robin walked down the hall humming to himself, then stopped. Marian liked him, he kissed her, the boyfreind/girlfreind thing usual followed after this... oh damn.

If it was any other boy or person for that matter, she would make them check into the mental hospital or something. Only Robin would come to her house, at 3 am, looking for advice in love. Not that Djac was saying that he was sane or anything, anyone who knew him, particular the ones that knew him before he 'settled down' all agreed that he belonged in a mental hospital.  
He poked her "are you awake?"  
"No."  
"I need help."  
"For what?"  
"Well you see, when we came home from the cinema we kind of kissed and that...doesn't the whole boyfreind/girlfreind thing usually come after this?"  
Djac snorted into her pillow. "Robin Locksley in love. I thought I'd see the day that pigs fly first."  
"I need your help."  
"Mmmm."  
"What should I do?"  
Was he sick or something, she never thought she'd see the day when Robin Locksley went soft in the head. "What do you mean?"  
Robin frowned and then fell back into Arabic out of habit. "I can't date her Djac."  
"Why not?"  
"You know why. She's innocent, I can't get her mixed up in my life, she deserves better."  
"But she wants you."  
"She doesn't know any better."  
"She can make decisions for herself."  
"I don't want to see her hurt. Look at you, remember how much begging you did before I let you in."  
"She doesn't have to be in, in. Just...on the boundaries."  
"What sort of life is that. Would you take Will in, tell him the whole truth. It's not an easy life."  
Djac paused, this was a serious decision. A knock came at the door, it was her sisters fiancé Mark. "I heard voices.." he paused seeing Robin and then gave him a quick nod. "I'll em leave you to it." He quickly shut the door.  
"He's getting better." stated Robin.  
"Yeah less fear, more kind of respect."  
"Back to the subject Djac."  
"You love her?"  
"I..Yes."  
"She loves you?"  
"I believe so."  
"Look when you came here you said you'd be normal, settle down a bit. I know it's harder for you that it is me but just keep going with Marian. If it becomes a fairly serious relationship sit down with her and tell her where you stand. You will know what to do when the time comes."  
Robin lay down on his back. " Yeah, I think your right."

* * *

_Saturday  
_Marian wished she had worn something warmer, the cold air contrasting with that of the day before. The gang stopped behind Robin at The Wall, famous for its graffiti belonging to the Knights, she was starting to see where this was going. Robin took the bag off his back and placed it on the ground, as he opened it Marian could see it full up with spray cans.  
"We are going to tag the wall?" asked Much, stating the obvious.  
"Where did you get the cans?" Marian asked warily.  
"I have my ways."  
"Robin" said Djac slowly "Is this all?" compared to usual, this was Robin on good behaviour.  
"What do you mean is this all?"  
"Well usual you do something more..."  
Robin shot her a warning glance, unseen by everyone else. "C'mon lets get started, use those rags to cover your mouth."  
Marian was fumbling with the cans, she had never done this before. Robin and Saff seemed to know the ins and outs.  
"Cold?" he asked, appearing behind her.  
"Stupid unpredictable weather" she muttered.  
He pulled of his hoody "here, you have it."  
"Won't you be cold?"  
"Nah, I came prepared" he had a polo shirt on, but also a thermal long sleeved. By Robin's look she guessed she had no choice and pulled it on her. It was to big, but this made it more comfortable and warmer. It smelled nice, it smelled of, well Robin.

Marian loved the feeling of Robins hands around her waist, making her warm in the cold air. Saffiyah and Will where working together on one wall, if only they admitted their feelings for each other. Much and Allen where further down, fighting, some things never change. Robin's hot breath adding to her warmth. The ring of the phone started but was silenced as Will answered it. There was a few moments of silence as the gang watched him, they knew something was slowly removed the phone from his ear.  
"My dads been shot".

Will never liked hospitals. Saffiyah was holding his hand, any other time he would have blushed red but right now all his focus was on his Dad. His younger brother Luke still had tears running down his face.  
"William Scarlett?" asked the doctor.  
"Yes, how he is my Dad? Will he be okay?"  
"It's a 50/50 chance son, he is just finshed his operation. I need you to help me, do you know who or why anyone might want to shoot your father?"  
"No, he was a good man. He never caused any trouble."  
"Thank you, I will be back in a while."  
"Why did you lie Will?" Robin asked him as soon as the doctor left, he had always been good at picking out when a person was lying. "W-what do you mean?"  
"I don't mean to pry, but you lied about your father being innocent."  
Will sunk his head, he thought he did a good job of lieing. "My Dad often speaks out against the government and the under dealings especially with the Sheriff. I bet it was him."  
"Is he that bad?"  
"You have no idea."  
After a few minutes of silence Will and Luke went to see their Dad who had just come out of theatre.  
"Stay out of this Robin" warned Djac.  
"I can't just sit back and watch this happen, they already lost their Mum."  
"You promised you'd stay out of trouble. What about Abi?"  
"What about Abi?"  
"She needs a new life too, you do too, give her a chance at a real life. If Will is right in his assumptions, the man will pay for it."  
"You of all people should know how the government works, they don't attack their own."  
"You of all people should know the dangers of getting involved" she had to refrain herself from shouting. "I'm going for some coffee."  
Robin sighed he knew she was right, but Will was his mate.

* * *

Will had come to school today, he needed something to take his mind off things. The doctors where 90% sure that his father would be alright, that still left 10%.  
In walked Djac, into the half full classroom, there was something diff- wow, she was wearing a skirt. Will found it hard to remove his eyes, if he wanted a distraction this would do fine. She seemed to be in a hurry to sit down but before she could, Robin saw her.  
"Djac, what are you wearing?" he asked.  
"It's a skirt, most girls wear them." she told him, with just a bit of a sarcastic voice.  
"Pull it down."  
"What?"  
"It's too high."  
Okay it was sort of high, but nothing compared to Sarah's. "Marian's is the same height" she returned.  
"Yeah but" Robin frowned trying to think of something "just pull it down."  
"No."  
"I'll pull it down myself."  
"I'd like to see you try" she shouldn't have said that.  
"3,2-"  
"Okay, okay, pulling it down" she told him quickly pulling it down slightly and grabbing a seat beside Will. God he could be so over protective sometimes.  
"I thinks it nice, your skirt I mean, it looks nice on you" Will spluttered out.  
"Oh, thank you. At least someone's on my side". Will blushed that cute red, which she absolutely adored.

The Knights walked in, making the teacher less class full. They sat down but George and Guy stayed standing."Who the hell, sprayed our wall?" demanded George, as Much turned into a red tomato.  
"You?" asked George. "Who did this?"  
Much stared at his copy on his table.  
"I said who did this."  
"The Outlaws" he muttered.  
"I can see that but who are they?"  
"We are." said Will.  
"What?" he taunted.  
"We are Georgie boy" shouted Robin "1 nil to us, lets see how great the Knights are now".

"So why are we going to the hall?" asked Robin as they made their way through the double rolled her eyes, something's never changed.  
"Were you not listening to the announcement on the intercom?"  
"No, I was to busy concentrating in Geography."  
"Sure. The Sheriff is going to talk to us, Georges father." The sheriff was something that had come in only in the last year or two. Each area of England had one, he was Nottingham's. A bit like the mayor but with much more power, he could decide on who was entitled to social welfare and housing, he had the ability to vary the taxes among Nottingham amongst other things. In most places this had worked with issues on a local scale being easilier dealt with and people felt like they had more say in the way things where done. Nottingham is an example of where it is not done well.  
She and Robin took seats with the rest of the gang in the centre of the hall. The buzz of students filled the hall, but as soon as the Sheriff entered there was complete silence, he was feared among students and teachers alike.  
Robin couldn't figure out what this hullabaloo about the Sheriff was, until he saw him in person and it was for a whole different matter. How did he not even think about George Vaizey's surname, he never even thought Vaizey had a son. So that meant George was... oh God. He thought Vaizly was dead, he was shot, fell to the ground and was never heard from again, Robin made sure of that. He thought he had anyway. Ah, he got it now, the git was living two lives. It took every inch of his strength not to go up there and kill him, rip him to shreds. He fingered an old wound as the Sheriff began his speech, the scar was only one of the numerous injuries he had to remind himself of that man on the stage  
_Flashback  
"No, does ickle Robbie not want to talk" Taunted Vaizly as the whip cut into his back.  
"What, cat got your tongue?" Which was followed by yet another crack of the whip.  
"I want answers Hood" he added another scar to his back. Robin stared at the wall trying to block it all out. He would not give in. Concentrate on the wall, he told himself but it was hard when there was a dead body slumped on the wall. He had not died quickly, his body proving this with the state it was in. Robin didn't want to look at him, but he couldn't draw his eyes away. The screams of the poor mans torture filled his ears, the ringing still refused to leave. Closing his eyes no longer worked, it was just filled with the mans torture, another memory that would never leave him, he didn't even know his name. Would this be his future in another hour?  
Crack. He had to focus on the now  
End Flashback  
_"Robin, are you okay?" Marian asked him, bring him back to the present. He quickly looked himself over, his fists where gripped tightly to he sides of the chair his knuckles white, his breathing was uneven and rapid. Vaizey had already noticed him, giving him a subtle but threatening nod.  
"Robin?" she asked again.  
"Yeah I'm fi- y'know what I think I'm feeling sick" he told her standing up. Marian frowned he was fine coming in to the hall, what was wrong with him?  
He managed to make it to the toilets before emptying his stomach, get a grip of yourself, he growled. You can rip his limbs off later, concentrate on your number one priority, Abi, get Abi somewhere safe.

**Please review or pm me, and I love constructive criticism. Reviews make me type faster (hint hint).  
(1) Social Personal Health Education. It's what we call health classes and that here in Ireland, I dont know what its called elsewhere.**


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Okay no fluff in this chapter but there will be plenty more soon.  
Enjoy.  
****Mixed Emotions**

So I guess you won't be doing the whole school thing after this." said Djac trying to keep up with Robin fast pace.  
"No. Shouldn't have done it in the first place." He replied weaving through the crowds.  
"Will I be coming back?"  
"Depends on how things turn out."  
Djac just kept her lips shut knowing she was not going to get much answers when he was in this mood.  
They joined the gang who were leaning against a wall in a secluded part of the yard. Marian smiled upon seeing Robin and her best friend.  
"Where were you two for the last two days?" she tried to embrace Robin in a hug but he shrugged her off.  
"Sick" he replied.  
"And Djac?"  
"Contagious."  
The next few minutes past in tension with Robin acting like a brick wall when questions were directed at him and Saff wasn't to far behind him.  
_

Robin deliberately avoided the gang during break. He pulled the hood further over his face. He was Hood now, not schoolboy Robin.  
"Oh Robin." called Vaizey Junior. walking up to him.  
"Hello Robin, or should I say Hood or perhaps cousin is more suited?"  
"I see you have left your body guards behind."  
"Personal business. How is my sister?"  
"Abigail is fine."  
"Good, I'm surprised you showed your face."  
"You're brave now when your in school but wait until schools over."  
"I'll be waiting."  
"Ha, if I was you I'd be running."  
"You're the one who should be scared."  
"Your forgetting one thing" said Robin "I'm Hood."  
Robin turned his back and walked away. Although next time they meet things may be a bit different.

* * *

Marian had yet to find out what was wrong with Robin and whatever ever it was It seemed to effecting Djac. For the whole day he had been avoiding her and the gang. School was over when Robin finally spoke to the gang.  
"I suppose now is a good time to say that I'm moving" he said awkwardly.  
"What?" demanded the confused gang.  
"I'm moving."  
"When? We'll see you again wont we?" asked Marian.  
"This is my last day here. I don't know if I'll see you again." The gang could only just stare at him.  
"I suppose now is a good time to say that I'm going back to visit some relatives for a while" Saff muttered and again the gang acted like fish opening and closing their mouths but emitting no sound.  
This couldn't be right, Robin was only just after settling in and Saff loved it here. There had to be something to it.  
"Look your still not planning on gate crashing that party are you?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"You shouldn't do it. I was stupid for even thinking of it."  
"Yes we should" said Marian "we need to do something about Vaizey!"  
"What going to save the world" Robin taunted, it would be easier for her if she angry at him.  
"We can try."  
"It's just a bit of silly childish games. You need to live in the real world."  
"Real world? Will's dad got shot by him, the Sheriff now wants to take Allen's house because his Mum missed one payment and our futures are threatened! And your telling me to live in the real world?"  
"You don't understand what its like."  
"What what's like? To lose a parent, because I have, to feel so angry that you know you must do something because we all have."  
"Just stay out of it!"  
"You want me to watch my dad in bed on life-support and just do nothing?" demanded Will.  
"Yes, because you don't understand, none of you do."  
"Oh and you do?"  
"The Outlaws are just a fucking children's game, and you are just children, so just stay out of it."  
"You think my Dad lying in hospital half dead is just a game?"  
Keep up your mask, Robin told himself your Hood. "You have no idea how bad it can get, and don't even fucking think of going to the party on Friday"  
"Whose side are you on?" demanded Marian.  
"Look just stay the good children you are and don't get messed up in that shit, you'll regret it" and he walked out, not looking back once. The gang were stunned, a few days ago he was all for the Outlaws.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Rob is right" said Djac "The Outlaws are just a game."  
"You agree with him that we should just sit back and let this happen" asked Will.  
"Your to young to understand, you haven't seen the real world yet" and with that she walked out following Robins footsteps.

Robin knew it was going to hurt but he didn't know it would be this bad. Seeing their faces and then just walking out on them when they needed him most. He pulled the hood over his face, hiding his emotions.

She was furious. How dare he. How dare he say that he was just leaving then call them children and then leave without even saying goodbye. She felt angry, hurt, sad, cofused, her emotions were all over the place. She stood and quickly followed him.  
She soon managed to catch up with him and she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her.  
"How dare you! What do you think your doing, you just disappear for two days you don't answer your phone or anything and then you come up with your leaving and your brining Djac with you."  
"Actually she's going to stay with her family. I'm going to some place in Wales, cant pronounce the name."  
"So you cant contact us in Wales? Do they not have phones in Wales."  
"I suppose since I wont being seeing you again you're single again."  
Marian slapped him hard across the face. "Leave and never show your bloody face here again" and with that she stormed off.  
Robin knew on the out side he looked like he didn't care but inside this was killing him.

He got into his black car and rested his forehead against the steering.  
Djac got in the passenger side. "I don't think I want to go back, I don't think I can, not after that."  
"I'm sorry Djac." Robin said squeezing her hand.  
"And do you what the worst thing" Djac said, tears running down her face "I never told Will how I felt about him."

The plan was going wrong so wrong. They had made a video all about Vaizey's wrongdoings. They were going to switch it with the other DVD that Vaizey was using to promote himself and show everyone how 'good' he was. The gang hadn't even made it inside the party and now Marian ran down the deserted streets. Everything seemed so different in the dark, much more sinister. She stopped in an alleyway and tried to figure out her surroundings, no use running around like a headless chicken. She thanked God she was fit and good at long distance running .A hand gripped her shoulder hard, she reacted quickly throwing her fist but her hand was just as swiftly blocked. He wore a hood but Marian knew who it was.  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped.  
"Me?" Robin asked "I'm not the one who's lost."  
"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."  
"Oh really, where's the rest of the gang?"  
God she hated it when he was right. "Um, I um lost them" The minute she said it she wanted to take it back, it sounded so pathetic.  
"So this is your plan, ever cross your mind that it might go wrong? The gang could be hurt now, dead now."  
"I trust them."  
"It's not a matter of trust. Tell me do really think Much can fight or Allen knows how to deal with a gun to his head?"  
"It's not going to be that serious, guns?"  
Robin grabbed her hand and started walking.  
"What do you think your doing" she demanded.  
"Getting you out of here"  
"What if I refuse?"  
"I will knock you out and carry you."  
Marian wouldn't put it past him, especially now, he was so different. Okay sure he was usually alert and that but now, and the way he walked, demanding authority yet somehow keeping to the shadows. Right now all Marian wanted was for the gang to be safe and for her to go home and sort out her mind. A clear gunshot rang off of the narrow alley walls as Robin jerked back. Robin reacted the split second after he was shot, drawing out a gun and shooting the figure at the bottom of the alley. He didn't need to see the man drop to the ground, he already knew that he was dead before he hit the ground.

It was instinct to Robin to return fire and just a skill he pocessed for the bullet to hit the 'apricot', between the eyes, killing almost instantly. It was instinct that made him push Marian, push her of off the small battlefield. With out his instinct he would have been gone a long time ago. Two men approached from behind, unable to get into a defensive position quick enough, he was thrown against the wall and subjected to aimlessly thrown fists. He was trained to shut out pain and to come back with a kick to the groin and a fist to the temple, knocking his opponent out. He turned quickly to his second opponent, his knife coming at Robin's head from above. Robin dodged but placed his hand to block also, again instinct because the knife still grazed the palm of his hand. Robin pulled out his own knife, block, punch, block, swift jab to the throat with his knife. Number 2 wouldn't be waking. His shoulder was slowing him down as he tried to defend himself against newcomer number 3, who managed to get a knife to his side. Robin received as equal number of blow as he gave, if he was uninjured Robin would have the upper hand but number 4 now joined the fight. He gave out a roundhouse kick to number 4 but in the darkness misjudged and managed to have the knife slice his skin but still achieved his goal of removing 4 from the fight. He could see a number 5 coming, he had better act quick.

Marian had never been petrified before, but she was now. Robin had a gun, he just killed someone and was now shot. How did he learn to fight like that, this wasn't a schoolyard scrabble like the one he had with Burke, this was serious this was real and dangerous. A sixth man entered the fight. Robin was slowing and starting to make mistakes, it was a miracle to her that he even got this far. Number 5 drove a punch to Robins already injured shoulder, making him stagger back. Robin needed her help. She jumped at number 6, she was no expert fighter but she knew a thing or two, she also had the element of suprise. His back went crashing into the wall, she aimed at his temple but hit his nose instead which sent blood spurting everywhere. He lunged for her, but with his nose he tripped. Marian did something she never did or would have done before. She kicked the man's head when he was lying on the ground. She was lucky, this time anyway. She turned around to see Robin hit number 5, sending him to the ground.  
Robin didn't look so good, he was slightly swaying, out of breath and his usually bright eyes seemed clouded over.  
He started limping towards her "now will you come with me?"  
She nodded and began following him. He pulled out his phone and started speaking in Arabic then hung up.  
"Where are you going?" she asked timidly. This was not the Robin she was used to, the Robin she knew didn't carry kill people without a second thought and carry guns around. Maybe he was just still in shock like her, but that still didn't explain his gun or where he learned to shoot that good.  
"I'm getting you out of here."  
She had the feeling he didn't want to talk. His breathing became more laboured and he became increasingly unsteady on his feet. He stopped for a moment resting his good shoulder on the wall before pressing on.  
"Robin you don't look so good, maybe you should rest."  
"I can'-Yeah your right" he pulled out his phone and again spoke brief Arabic into it. Who in Gods name was he talking to?  
"Marian, promise me that you will stay out of this"  
"I can't."  
"It's to dangerous. Take tonight as a small example, you don't want-" he pulled her into the shadows as a car passed slowly.  
"Take this" he told her shoving a knife into her hands as soon as the car passed "I won't always be here to keep an eye on you."  
"Don't be stupid of course you will" she said "Not that I can't look after myself"  
Robin leant back against the wall letting out a sigh, the hood covered his face.  
"Are you okay?" she shouldn't ask such obvious questions but right now she didn't know what else to say.  
"Yeah" was his hoarse reply.  
She could make out a car followed by a black van come down the one way street. She tried to step back into the shadows but the drivers had noticed, the van driver jumped out.  
"Get in the van" he ordered.  
Marian looked back over her shoulder only to see Robin slump to the ground so she pulled out the knife, Robin had given it to her for a reason. It was useless though because the driver just pulled out a gun and slid open the van door, inside where Will, Allen and Much. She knew by their faces that they weren't simply hitching a lift but before she could react he grabbed her and threw her in, sliding the door closed behind her. She started banging on the fake wall separating her from the drivers seat. She got no answer but a funny smell filled her nostrils. The lads yawned a very contagious yawn. Marian thought it would be nice to go to sleep now like Much, yeah she might just do that.

**Please tell me what you think and how to improve. If you have any advice please share as I love constructive criticism.**


	5. Rubix Cube

**Rubix Cube**

This wasn't her bed. Her bed was purple, double and much more comfy. This bed was white, single and not so comfy.  
Opening her eyes fully the room backed up her thoughts. Definitely not her own or anyone's that she knew. It was a hotel kind of room. Last night she had been chased after, shot at, attacked and kidnapped so why was she now here? Which brought another question to mind where was here?  
She slowly made the small journey to the door. Opening it, she saw Will opposite her, standing in a doorway with the room behind him much the same as hers. His neighbour Allen was on the left of him. She followed their eyes to a big man. Not a fat man, just a really big, intimidating man. His skin as dark as his eyes.  
He knocked on a door beside her, inside Marian could hear a bout of snorting, mumbling then a thump as something fell to the floor. Finally a bedraggled looking Much appeared at the door, his mouth wide.  
"The Boss wants to see you." he told them in his heavy accented voice.  
"B-boss?" asked Much.  
Marian was starting to fear it was the Sherriff then Abi appeared behind the man.  
"Are you okay Abi?" Marian hoped the little girl was okay.  
"Um …yeah. Your such sleepy heads! I was thinking you weren't going to wake up!"  
"Abi" said the man "will you bring them down to Boss."  
"Yeah sure Solo" she took the nearest hand, Much's and led them down the hallway.  
At the end of the hallway was a single flight of stairs which they went down which led them into a square hallway. There was two doorways and Abi led them through the double doors. Inside was rectangular room. A long table on one side with un-matching chairs, at the end was a small gap in the wall leading to a kitchen of sorts, on the inner side was two sets of black sofas each with a coffee table. It was at these sofas that the 'Boss' sat. The gang all opened their mouths.  
Robin was boss?

Marian was first to react and ran over and hugged him.  
"Easy, easy, don't squeeze so hard." he said wincing.  
"Sorry" she pulled back giving him some air "I thought you were dead?"  
"Dead?" asked Allen "Last I seen of you I thought you hated us."  
"Boss?" asked Will "Why are they calling you boss?"  
"Because that's what he is" said Djac walking in through the doors.  
"What the hell is going on?" demanded Much.  
"Sit down" Robin said, gesturing to the black sofas "I suppose-"  
"Robin tell me one thing" said Marian "last time I saw you, you were barely conscious."  
"It's not that bad" he stopped seeing her glare "dislocated shoulder, bullet to the shoulder, stab wound on my side needed sitches, the one on my leg didn't and" he showed his hand which had badages going around it "one to my hand. Happy?"  
"Anything else?" she asked sarcastically.  
"What the hell happened last night?" Allen said looking between the pair.  
"I ran in to Robin while escaping, unfortunately so did some of Vaizey Guards" Marian informed him.  
"Where are we?" Will asked.  
"Noth England, we're in the middle of nowhere."  
Robin sighed, may as well tell them some time "This is the HQ of the elusive O.L.'s. Of which I'm 'Boss' and Djac is also a member."  
Allen laughed "ha yeah right, not being funny or anything mate but they were started nearly a year ago and you must have been only 16. No one starts a criminal organisation at age 16, its impossible."  
"Not really. Look, I know it's a lot to take in but me and Djac, well we're in the Outlaws and play a pretty big part."  
"Look Robin, you need to explain everything."  
Robin nodded and bit his lip. "Abi go look for Alfie, he ran off somewhere."  
"Okay Robbie." she said running off.  
"She's a bit to young to grasp some concepts. Anyway, where do I start, em as you know I was born in Locksley and lived there for the first few years of my life. Well my Dad, you see his boss wanted him to go to Israel for work. He was an agent like your dad Marian. Anyway he couldn't really say no, he missed a lot of work with his father being sick and the dieing. Anyway me and Mum went too, I was 13 at this stage. Where we stayed, they said we were safe there. About three weeks in, two gunmen came to our house and shot my parents. I was in the next room, my dad kept a gun and showed me the basics so I ran and got it, then came back. They pointed their guns at me, what else could I do? So, I shot them, dead. I was in shock, I couldn't move…" Robin paused, gratefull that the gang weren't interrupting him, that memory was one of the ones that hurt the most.  
"I was terrified, I don't really remember what happened next but I ran. Next few days were kind of fuzzy but I soon ran into my uncle, or rather he ran in to me. Turns out my father wasn't completely honest about his past, not that I blame uncle had, well still has, but it was stonger back then, a bit of a criminal organisation going story short they took me and trained me. I met Abi, his daughter, a year or two after this "  
"Abi is not your sister" Marian asked.  
"I see her as a sister, but no, she is my cousin. Her last name is really Vaisey. And her father is, well you all know him."  
The gang frowned, the only Vaisey they knew was the Sheriff and George.  
"You call him the Sheriff" informed Djac.  
"W-what? The Sheriff, he's your uncle and Abi is Georges sister?" Allen was gob smacked.  
"Yep, although I only knew who George exactly was a few days ago and that the Sheriff was still alive. My Dad and him were brothers but my Dad didn't exactly approve of his criminal family and left in his teens. He told me he was adopted. Anyway Vaizey convinced me to get revenge on those who killed my parents. I looked up him for a while but soon learned what he and The Black Knights were really like and that they were the ones who killed my parents. Hood is the name they gave me, everyone got a codename of sorts and my one still sticks, even to now.  
"I decided to turn against them a year ago and then I guess this came about. We all knew we had to do something about them and we did, we believed we had destroyed them. We continued on though, as a gang. Once a criminal always a criminal I suppose you could say."  
"Heres me thinking my life is though and complicated." muttered Allen.  
"So you really are in charge of the O.L's" Marian stated.  
"Where did you tell everyone where you were last night?" Robin asked changing subject, eager not to dwell on memories that he would rather forget.  
"Me and Much we're at Will's house." said Allen.  
"I'm at Allens" said Will.  
"I snuck out" said Marin "my Dad leaves early in the morning he wont check on me."  
"Look you need to stay here for a while, until things settle down. By tomorrow most things should be dealt with Marian if you just say that your staying at Djac's, her sister will cover for you. And if you three keep to the same plans, you can phone later."  
"I don't want to go home Robin, I want to help."  
Allen, Much and Will nodded in agreement with Marian.  
Robin sighed, he knew this was going to come up "we'll deal with it when the time comes."  
His phone started ringing, "Djac, tell Techie about the phone calls and arrange them and find Abi, make sure she's still alive wherever she is."  
He stood up as she left, grabbing a crutch to lean on for his bad leg. "Everyone this is Vince" said Robin introducing the man who had just enetered "Vince, can you show them around."  
"Sure thing boss."Robin nodded a thanks and picked up his phone leaving the building.

Vince was either bald or cut his hair really short. He was in his late fourties and had a real bodyguard build.  
"He should rest" he said, taking Robin's space on the sofa. "So, how are you?"  
"Um, good" braved Marian.  
"So what do you do here" Allen asked, breaking the silence.  
"Oh, I'm an assassin" he told them as if talking about the weather  
"An assassin" said Marian "how nice."  
"So how do you know Robin?" Will asked.  
"Oh I've know him since he was 16, back when I tried to kill. I had been trying to kill him all day, and had just managed to give a graze off of a bullet. Little bugger just refused to die. We have been best friends since." he told them cheerily.  
"H-how nice" stuttered Marian. What was Robin thinking? Oh God she needed to get out of here.

Abi then entered after an uncomfartble silence, holding a ferret in one hand. Seeing Vince she ran over and hugged him. "Vince, I didn't see you in two whole weeks!"  
Marian shared looks with gang, Abi acted as though he was an uncle not someone who tried to kill Robin in the past.  
"Is Daisy there?" asked the 5 year old.  
Vince delved into a large pocket in his jacket and pulled out a white sleeping ferret.  
"Look Alfie there's your mummy. Everyone this Alfie's mum Daisy."  
The gang nodded their hellos.  
"Why don't we show them around?"  
"Yeah lets" said Abi taking the big mans hand.  
The gang followed they didn't think they had a choice.

They followed them out through the double doors into a big garden that was mostly overgrown and was surrounded bu high walls. The 'HQ' itself was fairly big, and although it was one big building it was clearly divided into three parts.

"The one we just came out of" said Vince "that's called the East Wing. It's the cooking and sleeping area. Its not out of bounds, but if one of the bedrooms looks occupied don't go rooting around in it. At the back of the kitchen that's where Cal lives so don't go pocking around in there either. The one in the centre, we call that "el mansion", even though its not really one. There's a gym of sorts on the ground floor and upstairs that's Robins place so don't go pocking around there either. Then at the end that's the West Wing, don't even think of going in there, completely out of bounds. That's the HQ of the HQ if you get me, Techie also lives in there. Do you like chickens?" he asked.  
Abi nodded behind his back.  
"Um yeah" said Marian "I…like chickens."  
"Do you eat chickens?" Behind him Abi shook her head.  
"Um I prefer.. beef."  
"Good" he said smiling "I'm a vegetarian."  
"That's-That's great" said Much.  
"Would you like to meet the chickens" he asked.  
"Yeah" said Will "that…would be great."

This day kept getting weirder, they where kidnapped, brought to the middle, found out Robin was in charge of the O.L.'s, Vaizey was his uncle out to kill him and they were now being led around the island by some crazy hitman who in the past tried to kill Robin, had an obbsesion with ferrets and chickens and was also a vegetarian.

Marian finally managed to escape but only after she was fully introduced to the hens and then the cat. She was starting to wonder if this was all some big joke or something. She was wondering if she would ever wake up from this weird and crazy dream.  
She cautiously climbed the stairs in the center building, she knew she shouldnt be here but she wanted to find Robin. She reached a door gave a small knock on it.  
"Come in Marian" called Robin.  
"How did you know it was-oh sorry" she said seeing him half undressed.  
"No its okay come in."  
Marian walked in closing the door behind her. "You should leave those bandages alone."  
"They're to tight" he replied going on trying to unwravel them.  
"Oh, come here." Marian sat down on the bed beside him, pushing away his hands, she started to undo the bandages around the lower half of his torso. Marian paused after finishing it, he had a nice body, very nice, well defined abs. But he also had scars and bruises, old and new.  
"Is it just me or are you prone to injury?"  
"So I'm told, repeatedly, but well just look at what I do, it would be a miracle if I never sustained injury."  
Marian just shook her head and moved onto the bandages around the shoulder."I bet it hurts."  
"Not really."  
Marian prodded the wound.  
"OW! What was that for?"  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good" Marian smirked as she put the bandages away. "You can barely move your arm and you were telling me it didn't hurt. Sounds more like a bruised ego to me."  
"I don't have a bruised ego."  
Marian let out a small smile ."So going to tell me about the tattoos?" she said seeing different small tattoos running up the inside of his left arm .  
"Marks of my trade you could say, all of the Black Knights have them. I'll have to try get them off one of these days."  
Marian started to regret the poke now as Robin collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. He had scars on his back but these where different.  
"You always sleep on your stomach don't you? It's because of your back isn't it?" He had thin lacerations stretcing from one side of his back to the other, again old ones and more recent ones.  
"It became a habit I suppose."  
"What caused them?"  
"Whip marks... I got...asked a few questions once or twice"  
"How many times Robin?" she asked firmly.  
"Twice, and the times in The Black Knights as well I suppose."  
"Tell me about it"  
"What?"  
"Have you ever told anyone the full story"  
"Everyone has their own secrets" he mumbled.  
"It's not good for you" she said gently "I don't like listening about how you got hurt honey, but you have to tell someone. You cant keep a mask on for ever"  
"It's the way they trained us, don't let anyone know your true feelings, they'll just use it against you later."  
"Want to talk about it? You can talk to me."  
"Maybe another time" he said soflty.  
Marian didn't press him.  
He patted the bed beside and Marian lay down as he slowly put his bad arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder."Don't stop" he mumbled into her shoulder.  
"Dont stop what?"  
"Talking"  
"What do you want me to talk about?"  
"Anything."  
"Well, emm..." she looked down at him, he was sleeping already. He was at ease, his mouth slightly open taking deep, slow breaths. She followed his muscled arm that was snaked accross her stomach up to his shoulder where he was shot to his neck and then up to his brown scruffy hair. Maybe she should sleep now for a while, the future didn't look too certain or stable, she should rest while it was still someway peaceful.

Marian slowly awoke to a noise. The alarm clock said that she had been sleeping for about 30 minutes. Beside her, Robin was muttering, his face frowning. He was switching languages back and forth like an elastic band.  
"Robin," she shook him gently "Robin, it's okay."  
Robins eyes flashed open as he tensed up but just as quickly he relaxed, sighing he placed his head back on her shoulder.  
"That happen a lot?"  
"Sometimes." He inhaled soflty "you smell nice" he said into her shoulder.  
"Go to sleep Robin" she told him trying to make his scruffy hair somewhat neat. As Robin dozed off, a man, by the looks of him only a few years older then her appeared at the door. He gestured for Marian to come join him. She gently pushed Robin off of her and he rolled onto his back.  
"How's he doing?" he asked, closing the door behind her.  
"Okay I suppose."  
"He only had about two hours sleep last night and that was only because he collapsed after getting shot. Didn't sleep much the night before, this business with Vaizey is really testing him… oh by the way, the names Carter."  
"I'm Marian."  
"So I heard" he said smiling, he led her down the stairs and outside. "That's what I'm here to talk about. You need to choose now."  
"Choose what?"  
"There no such thing as being half involved in the O.L.'s. Your either in or your out."  
"I'm in."  
"I'd think carefully before you say that. This is a lot more serious then that bit of graffiti you did, different ball game. I'm sure Robin will give you this lecture when he comes to."  
"I have thought about it and my answer does not change."  
"Your stubborn you know that? Another thing, Robin seems to have taken to you."  
"So it seems."  
"Robin doesn't usually take to people that quick, most of us don't. He's not like that with most people. Not only has he taken to you, he's in a…. relationship with you. Look Robin has lost a lot people, so don't you go thinking of dieing or breaking up with him."  
"I wont, I promise."  
"So are you really sure about this? It's a big choice with no turning back."  
"I'm positive, I've already made my choice."  
"You'll make a great pair, one more stubborn that the other. Here, I'll let you off then."  
"Em, one thing before you go, Vince…."  
"Ah you met him?"  
"Yeah, he told us how he met Robin, is it…?"  
"True? Oh it is. Did he tell you did the ending? He managed to graze Robin with the bullet, nothing serious. Anyway what ever happened, I think there was a riot or something going on and they ended up laying low together and Vince sees that Robins bleeding, he asks him if hes okay and helps patch him up. You see that's the thing about Vince, although he is an assasin he wouldn't hurt a fly with his hand, that's how he deals with it. When shooting he just pretends the person is just a target. You either have to something like that or go off your head, not saying that he hasn't or anything. Then Rob, he becomes 'Hood' a person who fears nothing, shows no emotion. He just pulls up the hood and acts tough, but _under the hood, _he is Robin, and he has shown you that side of him, which most people don't see. I think Abi knows that side of him best, that's why they're so close."  
"So hence the name Hood?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what about you, what do you do?"  
"I didn't have it as bad as them." Marian stared him out.  
Sighing he delved into his pocket and drew out his rubix cube."Don't laugh" he begged.  
"I'm not laughing."  
"It takes your mind off of things,you know your so busy focusing on it you forget about everything else. Look I really got to go."  
"Okay, bye"  
"See ya."

Marian sighed, her life was now like a rubix cube. It could work our perfectly with enough patience and time, but it would need a lot of work to put everything right.

"What do you think of this place?" Allen asked.  
"Good…..food" answered Much in between mouth rolled his eyes "not that but, Robin, in charge of the O.L.'s. And we here, hiding from the Sheriff. How can we ever go back to a normal life, even Djac is caught up in this."  
Much put down his fork and swallowed "maybe we wont, maybe this is our life now."  
"Look, I know I mess around a bit at home. But, am I really good enough for this, I mean can you honestly see your self part of a criminal organisation? Not just some drug one, but a… nearly professional one?"  
Much paused, "no, no I cant but we have gotten ourselves into this and I don't know how we can get out it. I don't think we have a choice."

The garden was wild but it still had a wild sort of beauty about it, Will wished he had his sketch pad with him  
Will?" asked Djac sitting beside him.  
"Yes?"  
"Your not mad at me are you?"  
Will frowned, why should he be angry with her, he could never be angry at her. "No, why?"  
"Your not? I kept a big huge secret from you, nearly my whole life from you."  
Will gently took her hand and squeezed it, "Djac I don't think its possible for me to be mad at you. I don't think I know how."  
Djac smiled and looked at him, how lucky was she having someone like this?

Robin opened one eye at hearing her come in.  
"You should be sleeping" Marian said sitting down beside him.  
He gave a half shrug with his good shoulder."What would your Dad say to all this?"  
"What my Dad doesn't know won't-"  
"I'm serious Marian you and me. I know what Carter wanted to talk about."  
Marian gently took his hand and kissed him on the forehead "I love you Robin, is that to hard to understand?"  
"Well what I want to know is it the my amazing looks, my gentleman qualities or is the fact that all girls love the bad guys." Robin asked, removing the seriousness.  
"Well" said Marian leaning over him " first how can someone be a good and a bad guy, although you seem to be pretty good at doing both." She leaned in closer "and the looks do help" she whispered leaning in for a kiss.  
Robin wrapped an arm around her drawing her in closer before quickly flipping her so that he was on top. "Gotcha" he whispered kissing her neck, inhaling that lovely perfume that she wore.  
"Invalid" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"No I'm not" he grabbed her hand pinning them to either side of her "take it back."  
"How come I see you wince every time you move your arm."  
"No I don't."  
"Weakling" she teased.  
"Ahh but you seem to like my muscles don't you?"  
"True but-"  
"I'm on top"  
Marian just gave in and returned his very eager kiss placing her arms back around him. If this was part of what was to come Marian had to admit that she didn't mind one bit.  
"ROBBIE, MAZIE." Marian nearly jumped, but Robin just gave her a quick final kiss and rolled onto his back used to the 5 year olds antics.  
"Dinners ready. I'm supposed to leave you alone 'cos your tired but you don't look so tired anymore. Are you getting up?"  
"Yeah, I'm getting up."  
"I don't think Much gets fed a lot, he wont stop eating! He keeps on eating and eating and eating. He won't blow up will he? I don't think Cal would like cleaning up that mess."  
"Don't worry Abi, he won't blow up."  
"You sure?" she asked slightly disappointed.  
"Positive."  
"Mazie" asked Marian as Abi left.  
"That's your new name I guess, she likes her pet names. Tired?" he asked seeing her yawn.  
"Kind of."  
"Still a bit of sleeping gas in you system then."  
"You actually did use it then."  
"Don't be looking at me like that, technically, it was Solo who did it. Didn't have to explain so..."  
Marian just shook her head as Robin limped over to the press and pulled out a top, which after a bit of struggle he managed to get on.  
"Where's your walking stick?" she teased as he got his crutch which was leaning against the wall.  
"I'm not an invalid"  
"No just a grumpy old man with a walking stick."

What Abi had said about Much was true, he was know trying to decide whether to eat more food or more food. Allen was beside him, his head tilted back and mouth open. Snoring. On the opposite black sofa Djac was cuddled into Will again both asleep.  
Robin pulled over a chair for himself and poked the snoring Allen to make to room for Marian. Will and Djac awoke with a jump and both quickly turned red, seeing their sleeping positions.  
"Much I think you have eaten enough." Robin told him pointing out the numerous empty plates surrounding him.  
"I eat when I'm nervous" Much informed stuffing his mouth with another spoonful.  
"Rob how exactly are we going to deal with this whole Vaizey thing?" asked Allen. "Like I'm not being funny or anything mate but it's a bit different what you do then what we did in the Outlaws. I mean we spray painted a wall and that, but your probably going to shoot him or something and to be honest I don't have much knowledge in that whole area."  
Robin nodded "good point Allen. This a big step up from spray painting walls but I don't think we'll be shooting him. It's different from last time as in when I shot him. Now he's in government and we have to expose him, show everyone what he truly is. I think just this once we'll use the law but we need to find enough evidence to put him and his associates away."  
"Robin" said Will "how exactly are we going to use evidence against him. We're not police and can't stand in court and give evidence."  
"Will that's the easiest part and we will deal with when the time comes but right now we need to make plans."

**Did you spot the title? It was in the conversation between Marian and sorry if anyone got a bit lost, it is a long chapter with a lot to take in.I meant to put more fluff but I had a lot of explaining to do and Robin just loves being angsty and getting hurt. **


	6. Doubts

**Meant to update earlier but I'm sure your all familiar with the words: Christmas Tests.  
Got love interests for Allen and Much, hope you like my OC, and I have no guarantee of them being pernament.  
As for the gun makes I looked them up on wikipedia (great website, who knew looking up guns could be so interesting?)  
I have no idea about what distance handguns do, my dad's old battered riffle doesn't really compare, but hey if I can do a 30m bullseye with no sights on my compound bow I'm sure a gun can handle 50.  
On with the story for any poor soul who's actual reading my AN.**

**Chapter six: Doubts**

"So what exactly are these plans?" Will asked.  
"Well, I know what I can do" said Marian "we need to get information right? Well you all know how Guy has…..feelings for me, well what if I pretend I have feelings for him. It'll give me access to his house, to George's and maybe even to the Sheriff himself."  
"No."  
"Why not Robin? I am able to look after myself, we all need to do something, why cant I?"  
"Because your going straight into the lions den doing that."  
"It's a good plan Robin" said Djac "and I'll be in school with her and help her get further into the Knights."  
Robin looked at the two of them, before finally sighing and nodding at them.  
"Will and Allen, you'll be going back to school, you too Much, it'll make things less supicicious. Will and Allen you know all the locals, whose been effected. I want you to start talking to people, see how they feel, basically just gathering evidence to use against Vaizey but dont be obvious about what your doing. Much, you'll be working in Vaizey Enterprise, we need to find out a lot about that place, you'll be talking to the workers, trying to get files, basically same as Will and Allen. Everyone okay with that?"  
The gang nodded in reply.

It was past midnight by the time they had stopped talking about the plan in detail.  
Djac showed the boys their rooms but only after Much ran to the kitchen for yet another 'midnight snack'.

Marian didn't know where she would be sleeping until Robin said "you can sleep with me if you want."  
"Yeah, um sure" she didn't know wether he meant sleep or sleep sleep. Although judging by his already half closed eyes she guessed he meant some shut eye. There was an old pair of pyjammas left out for her, Djac's according to Robin. She quickly changed into it in the neighbouring bathroom before slipping under the covers and cuddling into Robin.  
"Goodnight" he whispered giving her a quick kiss before dozing off. Marian had to admit she could get used to this. She traced the outline of his face with her index finger, then down along his neck to his shoulder, examining the injury before joining him in his sleep.

During the night Marian found that his room was not as out of bonds as she once thought.  
First Abi came in during the night, followed by Robin's dog, Sam if she remembered correctly who both got into bed followed by Carter who sat down in a nearby chair, muttering something about being kicked out before dozing off. Then another person who Robin called Techie came into the room and talked to Robin for almost twenty. Then Robin got up himself early in the morning, dissapearing for and hour before returning back. Marian wondered how she slept that night at all.

* * *

Robin awoke with a jump, 'just a dream' he scolded himself quietly. He propped himself up on one hand and moved the hair out of Marians face, tucking it behind her ear.  
"How long until sitta?" asked Abi behind him, he rolled over, thank god he had a big bed.  
"Six Abi, you cant switch back and forth in one sentence."  
"But you understand me Robbie."  
"Most people don't."  
"Fine" she said rolling her eyes "how long until siiiix?"  
He looked at the alarm clock, "one more minute." He quickly got up out of bead knowing the consequences if he didn't.  
Abi decided to ignore that one minute. She stood up on the bed, screaming "get up" with each jump.  
Robin had to admit the face on Marian was priceless. He let Abi have a few more bounces before diverting her with a pillow and pushing her in the direction of Carter.  
"W-what's happening?" Marian asked dazedly over the sound of a suffocating Carter.  
"Time to get up, Abi makes a great alarm clock doesn't she?"  
"What time is it?"  
"6 am, Abi let us have a lie in."  
"Lie in?" Sure she was an early riser but her lie in usually consisted of quite a latter time.  
"Yeah, don't tell me you never get up at six" he teased. Marian choose to bury her head into her pillow rather than respond.

* * *

Allen woke up happy that morning or rather he was happy when he woke up, there was a hot chick, standing in his room, smiling at him.  
"You must be Allen."  
"Yep, that's me."  
"I'm Vivian, you can call me Viv."  
"That's a lovely name Viv."  
"Your flirting wont work on me mister" she placed some clothes on the bed "you can wear these, their second hand but they're clean."  
"Um thanks."  
"Well see you downstairs Allen" she said walking off. Allen could only stare at the blonde's retreating back before quickly throwing on his clothes and running down the hall after her.

* * *

Robin winced as he reached for the bread to quickly. He supposed it might be a bit less painful if he actually took some pain killers but he never did as they usually dulled the senses and also that small worry in the back of his head that he might become addicted.  
"Okay then," said Robin "who's ready for a bit of training?"  
"Oh, I am" shouted Abi.  
"Training?" Will asked.  
Robin stood up making sure not to put too much pressure on his bad leg. "Training, I can't just send you out without any knowledge of…well anything, also it would be nice for me and the rest of the O.L.s to know that we can rely on you a bit for other things. So come on, everybody up. We don't have much time."  
"Bwo abo tfoo?" asked Much,  
"English would be nice Much."  
Much swallowed "what about the food?"  
"You can eat later, I promise."  
Much gave a mournful look at the food before deciding to stand up with everyone else.

"You coming Viv?" Robin asked the blond who Allen was unsuccessfully trying to have a conversation with.  
"Of course, want me to get the guns?"  
"Yeah sure, we are just doing short range and nothing powerful either."  
"No probs."

They went to the back of the garden where target lay at the  
"Do the locals not get a bit suspicious of what goes on here?" asked Marian.  
"A bit" said Robin "but all there is, is small village and nothing after that for miles. The authorities never really come down this. We leave the locals alone and they leave us alone."

"One Beretta" said Viv coming out "92FS to be exact. Oh and a M9."  
"Thanks" said Robin taking them "so no one here has shot before right."  
"I have Robbie" shouted Abi.  
"Yes, I know you have Abs."  
Robin showed them the basics of taking apart and re-assembling a gun, stating that you needed to know how a gun worked before you could use it properly.  
"Right now-" started Robin as he finished 'lesson one'.  
"Will we be getting guns, y'know for safety?" asked Much.  
"God no" said Robin "this is only for emergencies and just for some background knowledge. So where was-"  
"Can I shoot Robbie? I didn't practise in ages" asked the five year old drawing out the ages.  
"Fine, take the Beretta, one round." Smiling she took the gun and skipped forward to get closer.  
"I...she..." started Marian.  
"Relax Marian, she's fine" said Djac.  
"But-"  
"Robin raised her, do you honestly think she's going to be going around playing with dolls and pretending she's a princess?"  
"That's what normal little girls do" said Allen keeping a wary eye on Abi.  
"And you classify them as normal family?" asked Viv "honestly, insanity is inevitable in that family."  
"Yeah I can see that" added Will.

"Good" said Robin to Abi "but we'll have to work on your grouping."  
"I didn't do good 'cos you wouldn't let me practise at home."  
"The neighbours were worried enough about us as it was." He turned to the gang "you want to go first Marian?"  
"Yeah sure, it can't be that hard" she replied walking down to him.  
Robin reloaded the gun and placed it in her hands. "Separate your feet a bit more" he instructed, "and keep both eyes open." From behind her he placed his arms around her and raised the gun, "chin up" he said pushing up her chin.  
"Oy Rob, I thought you were teaching? 'Cos to me mate that don't look like teaching" jested Allen.  
Robin just laughed and gave Marian the go ahead.  
Marian stared at the target for a few seconds before pulling the trigger. "Where did I hit?" she asked craning her neck.  
"You hit a tree Maz, I thought you said that it wasn't that hard? "  
"Oh shut up Robin."  
"Look, 50 meters is hard for your first shot, finish your round."  
Marian finished her round, a shot in the blue was her best but she reckoned it was a fluke as the rest of the shots were in the black or white.

The rest of the gang shot in or about the same as her, well bar Much whose shooting couldn't be really called shooting. Djac and Viv both got the outer yellow lines as they had both shot before .  
"I'm so ashamed" Robin said teasingly, shaking his head.  
"Fine then" said Marian giving him the gun "you show us how its done".  
Robin flicked safety off and without taking any time to aim he shot, bulls-eye, right in the centre.  
"How did you that?" asked Marian.  
"Natural talent" he said winking at her.  
Marian raised her eyebrows in question and doubt.  
"Training helped a bit...so look, do we all know the basics yeah?"

* * *

"I don't get why we can't stay here" grumbled Allen, although he was more fond of a certain person than the place itself.  
"I know" Marian had grown to like spending so much time with Robin

"This is my stop" said Will sliding open the door as they stopped outside the hospital.  
"Will you be okay?" asked Djac.  
"Yeah, my Dads coming out today, a neighbour is picking him up so I'll get a lift then"  
"See ya."  
"Bye."  
"Tell your dad I said hi."  
"Bye."  
"Addios."

Allen was next and he was still in a sulk about leaving as he got out, followed by Djac and Much.  
The van then pulled up outside Marian's house, her father was thankfully still at work.  
"Hey, Abi will be fine back at the house" said Marian.  
"Yeah I know, she's safer out of the way" he knew she would be safe there but she was one of the few people who kept him from insanity.  
She gave him a quick kiss, "see you soon" she said closing the door and giving a little wave.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home" Djac called walking into the kitchen.  
"Sit down" said her sister Basima "food is on the table."  
"Hey Saff" smiled Mark.  
Basima sat down opposite her and began quietly eating her dinner.  
"Bas, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" she replied continuing to play with her food.  
"Yes there is, tell me, please."  
Basima bit her lip "I don't want you to be going around with Robin and them anymore."  
"W-what do you mean? You never objected before, well a bit when I told you but that was it."  
"Before, your missions or jobs or whatever you want to call them were away somewhere, I'd just pretend that your on holiday or something. But now it's here and it's much bigger, stay out of this business, even just for this one with the Sheriff."  
"You have no right to tell me what to do, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself."  
"Your sister is only trying to keep you safe" said Mark trying to quell the tension.  
"Look Robin saved my life, I owe it to him and the rest of the O.L.s, I cant just turn my back on them when they need me most."  
"But-"  
" Robin knows what he is doing, I trust him."  
"And was it not Robin that said that there is always a strong risk of being killed or seriously injured" returned her sister.  
"It's a risk I'll have to take then" said Djac standing up to leave.  
"I'm pregnant" stated her sister quietly.  
"W-what?"  
"I'm pregnant, I wanted to tell you in person."  
"Wow Bas, wow, congratulations."  
"I want this baby to see his aunty, alive."  
All Djac could do was engulf her sister in a hug.  
"I love you Saff, but I need you alive"  
"I know sis, I know."

* * *

"Hi Dad, how are you feeling?" asked Will.  
"Great, ready to go home."  
"That's good" said Will smiling "is there anything you want?"  
"No, well, I want you to promise me something" said Dan looking him straight in the eye.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you to promise me that you will stay away from Vaizey."  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"That man shot me and has the city in a mess. It would be very like you to do something 'noble'."  
"What if doing something 'noble' is my only choice."  
"Will your still young, your whole life is ahead of you. Promise me that you will stay away from Vaizey."  
"I wont let you down Dad" it could be taken both ways.  
"Good lad."

* * *

Marian quickly scanned the classroom full of Monday hating students. "Bingo" she whispered walking in the direction of her 'target'.  
"Can I sit here" asked Marian indicating to the vacant seat beside Guy.  
"Um, yeah" he said half heatedly.  
Marian drummed her fingers on the table for a few minutes before finally summing up the courage. "Look Guy" she said "I know I hurt your feelings when I siad that we should stop. But... I'm really starting to regret that now. You know that saying, 'you don't truly appreciate something until you lose it', well that's true with me."  
"What about Robin?" asked Guy refusing to look at her "I thought you loved him?"  
"I thought I did . But he's really just a prick and the longer I stayed with him the more I realised that I missed you." She placed her hand on his "you Guy. I missed you." Marian knew she had won him over already but she couldn't help feel that this was wrong, tricking him, but she quickly brushed that feeling aside.  
"I suppose everyone deserves a second chance" he muttered.  
She smiled, so far so good, but why did she feel so bad about deceiving him?

* * *

Much didn't know how Robin got him a job in Vaizey Enterprise but here he was now.  
"….And this is your work area." said the man finally after the maze of twisting and turning hallways. "You will be dealing with complaints, this is one of your co-workers Eve she will explain everything" and with that he left.  
"Um hi, Eve" he said giving an awkward wave, she was quite pretty and Much guessed his face was red bye now.  
"Hi, you must be Mathew."  
"Yeah…but you can call me Much, everyone does. So um what do you want me to do?"  
She bit her lip "to be honest I don't know. I only started a few days ago myself and the person who was showing me what to do got fired."  
"Fired?" Much asked curiously, remembering that he was not here for the sole reason of staring at girls.  
"Yeah it seems to happen a lot here. I hope I don't go, I need the money."  
"You can say that again."  
"So why don't you take that desk there. The job itself is kind of boring, I'm lucky to get one customer complaint a day."  
"Why?"  
"Just look at the person who runs this place, I mean would you complain?"  
Much just shook his head.  
"So I just pretty much stare into space all day" she said sighing.  
"Or talk…" he suggested.  
She smiled sweetly at him "or talk."

* * *

Half eleven? Allen knew old people could talk but for four hours straight?  
"See ya mate" he called as he and Will split at the crossroads.  
"See you tomorrow" Will called back.  
They had both thought that going to old Mrs Williams who had lost a lot of her pension because of Sheriff was a good idea. Old people knew everything, if any one knew anything it was her. It sounded like a good idea at the time.  
However instead of talk about Vaizey she spent the the whole four hours going through photo albums. Allen tried to get out, he really did, but he learned a lesson tonight, never under estimate a lady and her walking stick, never.  
He waved at the nearing large black van, the one that 'kidnapped' him and dropped him home. The van pulled over and stopped. Allen jogged slowly over to it as the as the side door slid open and once again Allen was hauled in.  
"Jeez" he complained "do the O.L.s make a habit of dragging people into black vans?" He took a seat "I don't know what way Robin trains..." Allen trailed off, the interior of van the was the same as Robin's, three seats at the top and three at the bottom but this wasn't Robin's van.  
"O.L.'s, did I say that, I meant...I've got to get going" he made a move to stand up but was pushed firmly back into his seat.  
One of the men pulled out a knife "now I'm going to ask a few questions and you better know the answer".  
Allen gulped as a trickle of blood from the pressure of the knife ran down his kneck, right now the old lady with the walking stick felt a lot more welcoming than this.

* * *

**Ha ha cliffie.  
For Guy lovers there is going to be more of him in the next few chapters.  
I'll try and update soon but reviews do make fingers move faster.**


	7. Falling Apart

**Before I begin the story I just want to give a big thanks to those who left unsigned reviews throughout the story.  
Also because it's Christmas and then I'm leaving the country for a while there may not be an update for about two weeks or so.  
(See end of chapter for translations)**

**Falling Apart**

"How about we wait and bring him down to the cellar and have our fun there" said one of the men.  
"No one can hear you scream there" said another.  
"Look, why don't we try and work this out?" asked Allen desperately.  
"We don't play by your rules boy, we play by ours, it's so much more interesting that way."  
Allen gulped loudly.

* * *

Allen was thoroughly lost at this stage, he had been blind folded and led through a series of twisting passages and then down steps, into a cold room, onto a chair where his hands were tied around his back. Allen squinted as the blindfold was removed and a bright light turned on.  
"Rule number 1: You answer a question right we move on, answer a question wrong" he gave Allen a punch in the stomach "you get punished."  
"Rule number 2: We can do whatever the hell we want to you" said Knife man "clear?"  
"I..I" but before Allen could come up with an answer in walked the Sheriff himself.  
"Well, well, who do we have here?"  
Another punch connected with Allen's face.  
"A tip, don't waste our time. Your name boy?" asked Knife man.  
"Allen, Allen A'Dale...sir."  
"That was quick" said number two, happy that he was able to get an answer quick but Vaisey didn't share in his delight  
"Your no fun" he complained "your all the same, after a few punches you spill everything, you send someone to kill you and you die, so predictable! Hood on the other hand has a much better entertainment factor! Sure he can be a bit annoying sometimes but you got to love the kid, none of this crap like 'oh please don't kill me I have children, please don't hurt me I'm innocent' Hood on the other hand just asks when is he getting the pop corn for the show which does lead me to wonder whether I hit him a bit to much on the head..."  
Allen always knew Vaisey was a bit mad but this?  
"Well he did have pretty bad concussion last time sir"  
"Mmmm" said Vaisey "I seem to recall him saying that he cant remember the answer because of the concussion, didn't stop him from cursing at me in German though. Such a smart little boy. So little Allen, should I go easy on you? A clue, no" without warning Allen received another punch to the stomach, he tried to double over but the ropes prevented him from moving.  
Vaisey pulled out a knife "now Allen as much as I would like to hear screams and that from you I also want answers so you better hurry up and tell me what you know."  
"I'm not going to tell you anything" said Allen trying to put on a brave face but failing miserably.  
The knife edged closer  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you" he shouted.  
"Everything?" asked Vaisey.  
"Everything" said Allen, he had no choice.

* * *

"You like him" stated Robin.  
"I like who?" asked Viv.  
"Oh come on he was the first person you asked about when you came to my house."  
"I simply care for his well being."  
"Its called love Viv" he teased.  
"No I- Well Allen does seem rather good looking and he is funny, oh and he does have nice eyes... but I'm older than him."  
"Your what 19 in two or three months? He'll be 18 in about two, one year isn't to big of a difference. Besides it doesn't stop you from fancying him."  
"You know if I didn't see you as a little brother I'd push you off the roof right now."  
"Little?" huffed Robin "I'm taller than you, more mentally mature".  
"Mentally mature? Pfff, who ever said that is obviously not your friend."  
"I'm going to see Marian" said Robin standing up and walking across the flat rooftop.  
"You do remember that she is having a fling with her ex."  
"It's called acting, come on we shouldn't even be up here."  
"God what did that girl do you. Your running a criminal organisation and your saying that we shouldn't be here 'cos it's out of bounds. Did I ever tell that your a bit lacking in the mental department?"  
"Once or twice" sighed Robin "a day."

* * *

Marian examined her hair in the bathroom mirror, running her hand through it. It was straight, Guy seemed to like it that way, and the extra makeup and the skirt which was now in competition for height with Sarah's.  
Desperate times, desperate measures.  
Marian froze at feeling a pair of hands around her waist but relaxed upon hearing "looking good Maz."  
Marian turned her body to face his "do you mind not popping out like that?"  
"It's what I do best" he said winking, he tugged at a piece of her hair "where's my lovely curls gone?"  
"Guy likes it straight"  
"Well Robin likes it curly. Although Robin aint complaining about the skirt" he said leaning in for a kiss.  
Marian pushed him away, she put on a Queen's English accent "Robin Locksley, are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Me?" asked Robin in mock horror and took her hand and kissed "why fair maiden I would never even dream of it."  
"Well in that case...." Marian pushed back his hood and met those lovely lips of his.  
Marian pulled back after a few moments to Robin's annoyance "how exactly did you get in here?"  
"Your wondering how I, the legendary Hood snuck into school? Pfff, shame on you." He leaned in to kiss her neck but was pushed away again.  
"One more thing, what if someone see's us?"  
"Can you keep a very important secret?" he asked seriously.  
"Cross my heart, swear to die" she rattled off.  
"Right, me and you are invisible, no one can see us or hear us."  
"Ahh how could I forget, the invisibility powder."  
Robin nodded seriously, still with a straight face.  
"Well in that case we can continue on" she said picking up on where they stopped, only to have Robin pull away a minute later.  
"What?" demanded Marian.  
"There is actually someone coming now."  
Marian raised her eyebrows.  
"Good hearing." Rolling his eyes at her refusal to move he shoved her into a cubical and closed the door behind them.  
The bathroom door swung open as Robin covered Marian's mouth.  
"Marian, is that you in here?"  
"Uh, yeah miss."  
"What are you doing in here, English has already begun.  
"Well, you see, I'm em feeling sort of sick, well I'm kind of better now so yeah I'm coming to English."  
"Good, come along then."  
She gave him a quick kiss "see you later" she whispered.  
"You had better."

* * *

'Hang in there' said the text that she had just revived form Djac. Marian smiled a thanks over at Saffiya who was sitting a few benches away with the rest of the gang.  
She aimlessly flicked through the pages of her history book, she already knew it inside out but anything was better then listening to the latest scandal from Sarah.  
"Um, Marian?" asked Guy.  
"Yes Guy?" she said sweetly.  
"Remember how you said you'd help explain some of the Maths to me?"  
"Yes I remember."  
"Well I was wondering if you want to come over today, after school and show me. We could maybe em watch a film or....." he trailed off helplessly, bowing his head.  
"I'd love to Guy" it's all part of the mission she told herself.  
Guy's face resembled that of a child on Christmas morning. "That's great".

* * *

"Remember we are all meeting at my place, six o'clock" Djac reminded then as they walked out the school gates.  
"Any word from Allen?" asked Much.  
"Nah" said Will "the phones switched off. He's probably still in bed recovering from the old woman last night".  
Djac smiled "I'm sure he'll be fine by 6."

* * *

Guy looked the spitting image of Guy senior .  
"I''m just stopping at Vaisey's house first. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, fine by me" she replied. This was getting a bit to easy.  
As the wheels scrunched over the gravel in the driveway Marian pulled the jacked around her tighter. 'The Castle' as the house was called always seemed to be in Winter, forever dark and cold.  
"Why don't you come in" suggested Guy senior as the car stopped "you'll get cold out here".  
"Sure" said Marian following Guy out of the silver merc.  
"Oh good you bought a friend" shouted The Sheriff from the steps "we're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Much took another bite from his sandwich. He thought that talking to workers would be easy, he liked to talk but all of the workers kept to themselves, everone knew what happend to those who complained about the Sheriff. He scanned the crowd for Eve but failed to find her, she had disapeared at the start of the break. It was then, when he took another bit of his ham sandwich that a brainstorm hit him. He would go sneaking around, he would be a cool spy, yeah.  
He stood up and weaved his way through the tables and through a set of doors into a deserted corridor. He was really good at this spying thing, keeping to the shadows, blending in, not drawing atte-BANG- "OW" Much put a hand to his throbbing nose.  
Rule number one: Watch where your walking and don't walk into things, especially walls, it hurts.  
Much continued down the corridor, watching where he was going. Much stopped at a door when he heard a voice from the other side, he knew that voice, Eve.  
"No...yes.....Mathew Bonchurch, he calls himself Much...... no he is not a threat.... no he is not in league with them, just an innocent person..... I told you before, none of the workers suspect me.......fine.....bye."  
Much took a few steps back.... she worked for Vaisey?  
The door burst open, Eve quickly shut the door before noticing Much. "Oh Much, are you lost too?"  
"Uhhh, yeah, I'm lost."  
Eve took his hand and walked down the hall with him "then we can be lost together."

* * *

Will placed the two plates in front of Luke and his dad. "Don't forget the painkillers" he reminded.  
"I won't Will, thanks. You know I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."  
Will smiled gently. His fathers hand hung uselessly at his side, he would be out of a job for a long time, if he even did return to carpentry. Will placed his fork back on the table, he had to bring in the money now, he was the breadwinner, they certainly wouldn't get anything from the government.  
Fighting against Vaisey was dangerous, he could killed or like his Dad, disabled for life. Then what would happen? Luke was only 13, to young to make money, his dad couldn't work not in his state. But was fighting Vaisey really worth putting his family in jeopardy? Losing the house that his dead mother loved so dear, the house that his father built. Having Luke go hunry, his Dad sleeping out on the street and having to deal with the loss of another family member, was it really worth that much pain and suffering? He wasn't than much of a help anyway, he wasn't as confident as Allen, as smart as beautiful Saffiya, as feisty as Marian, he wasn't as experienced as Robin and even Much was better than him. Maybe if he pulled out, he wouldn't be missed he could get a job and support his family, right now it seemed like the best option.

* * *

"Marian isn't it" asked Vaisey as she approached the steps " Edward's daughter?"  
"Yes, nice to meet you"  
"Well bring the lovely girl in, we wouldn't want to get her cold" Vaisey turned around and started laughing to himself as he re entered his house. Guy put a stiff arm around her and guided her in. To say Vaisey's house, The Castle, was big was an understatement. Everything was stone, with red carpet covering the floor. The first thing you saw was the grand staircase and then old paintings covering the walls and the odd hunter trophy, it was easy to see where the Sheriff put the taxpayers money.  
"Oh no Guy, this way, I want to show you something" called Vaisey.  
"You do?" asked Guy, clearly as confused as Marian.  
"Where are we going?" whispered Marian as they were led down stairs and through narrow corridors.  
"I don't know" replied Guy keeping his voice low "this place is so big it's easy to get lost."  
Vaisley suddenly stopped. "Ah here we go" he pulled open the wooden door and gestured for then to go inside.  
Marian knew that she should just turn around and leave, but she was outnumbered and she was now in the heart of the lions den.  
Marian didn't really notice much about the room as they entered it, all she heard was the door locking.

Much really meant to ask 'are you lost' but it came out as "who were you talking to on the phone?"  
Eve froze "y-you heard m-me?"  
"I know why your really here" said Much "I thought I could trust you!"  
"No, Much you can trust-"  
"No, I can not trust you!"  
Much turned around hearing heavy footsteps.  
"Get your hands off of her" shouted the man, before Much heared the small whoosh of wind from the oncoming fist.

* * *

Djac picked up her phone and dialed Will's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Will, it's me Djac."  
"Oh hi."  
"I was wondering when your coming over later on could your bring a-"  
"I'm not coming over, Djac."  
"Sorry, what did you say Will?"  
"I'm not coming over".  
"Oh, are you okay, is your Dad fine".  
"We all fine"  
"Is something else wrong?"  
"No, it's just..."  
"You want to leave don't you?"  
"No...Yes, I think I should just step back for a while, take a break".  
"Look why don't you come over anyway and we can talk about it, it's-"  
"Goodbye Djac-"  
"No don't hang up.....Will?"  
Saffiya cursed in Arabic, something was really bothering Will. She redialed his numbers but the phone was switched off. She grabbed her jacket and rushed down the stairs telling her sister she was going out and then closing the door without waiting for a reply. Will needed her help.

* * *

"Thanks Mark" said Robin as he was let in. He smiled to himself remembering how Djac's sister and Mark reacted to what Djac was doing at first and how terrified they were off him but they eventually eased up.  
"Marhaban Robin, sit down" called Basima, knowing he wouldn't stare at her for her Arabic  
"I heard about the pregnancy, congratulations"  
"Oh shukran, I will have a big belly for the wedding, praise Allah everything going well".  
"I'm sure it will. Look you know I will do everything that it takes to keep Saffiya safe."  
" I know" she said softly " I just want whats best for my little sister."  
" So do I, speaking of Djac, where is she?"  
"She left in some mad rush" she said "it's nothing to do with you no?"  
"No."  
Although Djac was like Bassima they were very different at the same time. Bassima kept to the Islamic dress codes, wearing a hijab and loose clothing both of which Djac never paid any attention too. Bassima preferred to stay at home and was interested in cooking, Djac preferred to be out and about and was more interested in medicine and figting.

Robin had waited for a further hour until half six at Djac's house but no one turned up, no one. He had called everyone but every single person had their phones switched off which was what had led him to here outside the walls Vaisey's house. He told no one he was going here, if he told Carter or any of the others they wouldn't let him come here. So he would have to this solo, just like in the old days. Marian had sent him a text saying that she was going to Guy's during school.  
Vaisey and co. had probably found out the truth, Vaisey's house was rumoured to have a labyrinth of cellars underground, the perfect place for hiding people.  
The plan? Go in, get Marian, get out. It sounded easy....in theory.

* * *

Marian slowly turned around at hearing the door lock. "What are you doing" she demanded.  
"Oh come on" said Vaisey rolling his eyes "did you honestly think you would be able to get away with what you did?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked even though she knew the answer.  
"Hood, your in with him and that bloody annoying gang of his."  
"She told me that she doesn't like, she never even heard of the name Hood" said Guy in defense.  
"Oh yes she does, I saw the flicker in her eye, did you honestly think she loved you Guy?"  
"I..." he looked over helplessly at Marian who just bowed her head.  
Vaisey grabbed her chin "lepers Guy, lepers".  
Marian having none of this gave him a punch in the jaw and sent him reeling backwards.  
Guy senior grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.  
"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" he shouted shaking her like a rag-doll. He then punched her hard in the face "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
Marian nodded quickly.  
"Good" he said "we've got other business to attend too but when we come back you better remember your manners".  
Marian slid to the floor as the door shut, rubbing her bruised jaw and unable to stop the tears from falling

* * *

"Jeez mate, no need to hold me, I'm not going anywhere" snapped Allen in response to the firm grip on his shoulder.  
"Let you go? Just 'cos you betrayed Hood and switched sides don't mean I can trust you" he directed Allen towards a door. "God help you if Hood finds you, he's more scary than Vaisey".  
Allen rolled his eyes as much as the bloody guards hated Robin they were still in awe and most of them terrified of them, was Robin really that bad?  
The man, who Allen called Toothie for appearance sakes opened the door. "Boss thought you might like to say hello to your old friend....while she's still around."  
Allen frowned, he had no friends in this place, but sitting, with her back against the wall was Marian.  
"Allen?" she asked "are you okay?"  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
"I'm fine why are you here?"  
Toothie smiled "I don't know why your acting like the best of friends, you did betray her after all."  
"What's he on about?" asked Marian.  
"Well...you see."  
"He sold you out" laughed Toothie "told us everything."  
"Allen, please tell me it's not true"  
"It's not that bad, like-"  
"It's not that bad? You betrayed me, you betrayed everyone!"  
"No, if you just listen-"  
"I thought you were my friend?"  
"I am"  
"What sort of bloody friend stabs his friend the back. I hope you fucking die you bastard, I hope you rot in hell."  
Toothie smiled happy that he got the reaction he was looking for before pulling Allen back out and closing the door.  
"That went well" he taunted.  
Allen didn't even have the heart to tell him to shut up.

* * *

Robin jumped and caught on to the top of the wall but quickly let go again holding his shoulder. "Okay maybe it's still a bit sore" he said to himself.  
Robin quickly scanned the tall brick wall before finding a foot hole. Sticking his foot in it he easily reached the top of the wall and then landed softly on the other side.  
Robin examined the house from the wall, the house itself was three stories high with a bit of the basement showing. There were two cameras visible from the back but Robin quickly picked out the blind spots. Keeping to the blind spots Robin crept to the house and crouched down to the small basement window. It was fitted with a simple alarm, to simple, one that was removed in less than a minute and gave him a silent entry to the house. Robin laughed quietly to himself as he stepped over the not so subtle trip wire. This was way to easy, of course he was expecting that, Vaisey wanted him in for a little chat or 'tea party' as he liked to call it. The first two doors had small empty rooms but the third was locked, doors were usually locked for a reason. After some fumbling with the lock it clicked. Robin slowly opened the door, wary of creaks, the first thing that caught his attention was a silver shiny bracelet, Marian's but Marian wasn't here, the room was empty.

* * *

Marian was fuming, the little git, he just sold them out, she needed to get out, warn everyone but the door was locked and the thing of kicking in doors like seen in the films could remain in the films. If she got her hands on him God help him, she'd love to just rip- the door opened. Guy entered quickly "are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm just loving it down here" she relied sarcastically.  
"Marian, I had no idea that they were planning this, I swear. I tried to stop them but even I'm not safe from them."  
Marian examined his face, he seemed to be telling the truth, she gave a nod in sign of forgiveness for something she never blamed him for.  
"Look, we've got to get out of here quickly before someone notices us."  
Marian nodded and followed him out of the door, closing it behind her, a closed door drew less suspicion.  
He took her hand so as not to get separated, if it were any other time Marian would have given him a big lecture but right now she valued her life.  
They were soon out a small side door, a gravel path and a gate stood between her and her freedom.  
"Before you go" said Guy "I want to tell you something, I don't love you."  
Marian could only stare at him, had he lost the plot?  
"I-I mean I do love you but just as a friend. I thought that I loved you in the other way but it was just because you were my first true friend, the only person who liked me for who I was who got to know the real me and then I was so scared that I'd lose you I became jealous and drove you away from me. I just want you to know that I'm grateful for everything and if all this clears up then we can be friends again."  
Marian hugged him, he needed it. "I'd like that Guy but your already my friend and you always will be.....come with me".  
"C-come with you?" he asked.  
"Yes, please?"  
"I couldn't, I have to stay here. I know Robin and I had our disagreements but I'm sure he'll look after you."  
Marian nodded "are you sure you don't want to come? This whole problem could take a while".  
"I don't know Robin personally but I know what he is capable of, personally if someones going to win this thing it's him. We'll see each other again soon but you got to go now".  
Marian gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and for the first time over she hopped that she would see him again soon.  
"Keep going and don't look back" he pushed her towards the gate "I unlocked the gate but remember keep running and don't look back".  
Marian ran and she didn't look back

* * *

**See, I've made poor Guy good! But it just gets worse for Allen in the next chapter.  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR!  
Shukran-Thanks  
Marhaban-Hello  
(Finally I'm starting to put my small knowledge of Arabic to good use :))**


	8. A Stranger

**Hope everyone had a safe and happy Christmas (if you celebrate it.)**

A Stranger

**_  
**  
Djac hopped off the bus which stopped on Will's street. She walked quickly to the house, knocking on the door when she reached it.  
"Hello" mumbled Will opening the door.  
"Look Will, I know something's wrong do you want to talk about it?"  
"There's nothing wrong" he replied going to close the door but Djac stopped him.  
"Yes there is, why can't you tell me? I am your friend."  
"There is nothing wrong" he repeated raising his voice slightly.  
"Will, it's perfectly fine if your scared or want to back out, honestly. Look, why don't you come for a walk and we talk about it?"  
"I...fine, give me one second." He walked back down the hallway grabbing a jumper and told his father he was going for a walk.  
They walked beside each other for a few minutes, silently.  
"It's not that I'm scared for myself" started Will "it's just that I'm worried about my Dad and Luke and..."  
"You don't want them to get hurt" finished off Djac.  
"You don't think that I'm being a coward?"  
"No, your doing what's best for your family. I'm worried too, they'd be something wrong with you if you didn't worry. Look, why don't you come over to my house like we originally planned, we'll sort things out."  
Will nodded slowly "'kay."  
_

Robin frowned, why was he sleeping standing up? And why did he only have a pants on?  
As his body started to un numb itself he found that his hands were tied up above his head. He was tied up once again, he really had to stop getting situation, honestly, it couldn't be good for you.  
He remembered what had happened to him, he went searching for her, found the place empty and then there was a loud noise.  
Something hitting off his head was probably the noise, might explain the headache.  
He should be getting nervous at this stage, most people would, a normal person would but this situation was starting to get all to familiar.  
His only worries now were about the gang, particularly Marian. If anything happened to them it would be his fault.  
The old wooden door opened. "Hood, I've missed you SO much! How are you?" Vaisey called eccentrically.

* * *

Allen twiddled his thumbs nervously. He hoped to God that Marian would be had to this, it was his only choice if he wanted to stay alive, it was his only option to work with the Black Knights.  
"I don't why your so nervous" said Guy Snr. from across the table "your with us now."  
_That is why I'm so nervous! _Allen thought but didn't dare say aloud.  
"The wont know what hit them" he said smugly .  
Allen nodded but didn't share in his excitement.

* * *

Much heard voices, two voices.  
"You shouldn't have hit him so hard!"  
"He is the enemy, he would do the same to us!"  
"What do we with him?"  
"We have to kill him, it's our only option."  
Much swallowed, kill, was there no second option?  
"He's awake," said one, the man.  
Much then had no choice but to open his eyes. "Eve?"  
"Oh Much, how could you be on their side?"  
"Don't sympathise with him" ordered the man.  
"I-I'm really on Vaisey's side" lied Much, hoping not to be killed.  
"Which is why we must kill you" said the man.  
"Hang on" said Much confused "which side are you on?"  
"The good side" Eve informed him.  
"And which side is that?"

* * *

"I'm good Vaisey, and yourself?" asked Robin.  
"I'm fine, tell me, how are your parents?"  
"Besides being dead 'cos of you? They're doing great."  
"That's good to hear, do anything recently?"  
"Quite life, you know me. Did you miss me?" Robin asked wondering how long the 'friendly' chatter would last.  
"Yes! You have no idea! I thought great, Hood is out of my life but after a few weeks it was so boring. Everything is _so_ predictable, you order for someone to get killed and they just die, no complications. You on the other hand...annoying sometimes but you do provide amusement. Remember the shop incident? Fantastic, I would never seen that coming."  
"Good ol' days eh? Funny isn't it, how the gang who want me dead are to ones who trained me to survive?"  
"I regret that everyday, should have just shot you when I found you like the rest of the family."  
"So this new name of yours, Sheriff" said Robin turning the conversation.  
"Ah yes, I do quite like it. The Sheriff of Nottingham! It has quite a nice ring to it. I decided that to leave all that business in Israel after you shot me."  
"Did it hurt, I thought I killed you, shame."  
"You nearly fucking did! It hurt."  
"So that's what, 14-13 to me?"  
"No 14-14, I have you here, and 15 when I kill you."  
"No, 15, when I get out of here"  
"We'll see about that. Oh, how is Abi?"  
"Fine, I'll tell her you said hi when I get out."  
"Very cocky aren't you?." Vaisey spotted the wound on his shoulder. "Who shot you?"  
"One of your lads."  
"Ooh good, I'm winning! 15 to me!" He said excitedly and then began examining his nails "I would have known only you killed all my eyewitnesses. You have got to stop doing that, it is rather expensive to replace them. So, shall we get down to business."  
"My pleasure" Robin replied.  
Vaisey smiled pulling out a knife, "you know the drill."  
"Hit first ask questions later?"  
"Precisely."  
Robin tensed his body in preparation, his hands hanging useless above him.  
Vaisey struck, bringing the knife to the wound.  
Robin gritted his teeth, refusing to give Vaisey any satisfaction, he could handle more than this.  
"I don't remember Marian being as quite as this, she did do a lot of screaming."  
Robin growled as Vaisey smiled, he knew where to hit hard.

* * *

"It's gone seven" Djac informed Will as they entered her house, the bus had decided to take the long way home.  
He nodded and followed her into the kitchen/living room.  
"Hi Will" called Bassima "how are you?"  
"I'm good. Where is everyone?" he asked noticing the rest of the room empty bar them.  
"Oh, those friends of yours never came, well Robin did but he left after a while" she informed him.  
"Did they ring or anything?" Djac asked confused.  
"No, no word."  
Something was definitely wrong.  
_

Robin coughed out the water in his mouth, taking in deep breaths.  
"The answer Hood" growled Vaisey.  
"I have no one working in Vaisey enterprise or in any of your government things" Robin spat back in between breaths.  
"Hood I know you, of course you do. Give me their name."  
"Oh and you'll let then me go then will you? Pfff."  
Vaisey signalled to the man holding Robin's head.  
Robin barely had time to take a breath before his head was submerged in water was lucky, in a way, it wasn't the worst of things, this. He tried to keep himself calm but it was hard when you couldn't breath or see anything. As he felt his conscience start to slip his head was dragged back up again. He shook his head and began refilling his lungs with air.  
"Any answers for me this time?" asked Vaisey.  
Robin shook his head, not having the breath to answer.  
"Your are starting to get on my nerves now Hood, just give us a few answer and I'll leave you alone."  
"You know...all that training...resistance to torture stuff...it's really paying off now."  
Vaisey kicked his kneeling form onto his side. "You should watch that tongue of yours" he warned "although training didn't nothing for your fear of small spaces. I suppose locking you up in a little hole for three days didn't help much either."  
Robin had to agree there, it was one of his weaknesses and it was called a phobia for a reason.  
"But... seeing as we are lacking in the whole small spaces we'll have to let you off this time, don't worry though, we'll make up for it." Vaisey then gestured for one of his men to hold Robin up, holding his arms behind his back  
Vaisey pulled out his silver knife again and put it against Hood's throat. "You think you're smart Hood, don't you?"  
"Oh yes, although I can't say I get it from you dear Uncle."  
"Hilarious Hood, but you're the fool here."  
"I don't see how, your not that smart and I'd be surprised if any of your men here can count to ten."  
Vaisey pressed the knife harder against his throat drawing blood, "you don't seem to understand what I'm saying do you? You see, all this fun with you is just fun, I don't need the answers anymore and do you know why? One of your men sold you out, he told us everything! Names, places… you name it. Give us a few days and the well...what ? Oh yes, they're all dead!"  
"Your lying" Robin growled back, he had to be, who would sell him out?  
"Am I? Tell me, would you be familiar with a certain Allen A' Dale?"  
"Your lying, he wouldn't do that!"  
"That's the thing, he did and as much as I'll miss you, you and your little friends are fucked. Will your little friends last the week? A clue no."  
Robin struggled to free his hands but they were held to tightly instead he opted to spit in Vaisey's stepped back wiping his face.  
He received a few blows for that but it was worth it.  
"Are you losing hope, 'cos you should be." Vaisey then drove his knife deep into Robin's side and then drew it back out again.  
"Oops."

* * *

"What do you mean which side is the good side?" growled the man "we are of course."  
"Yeah but which side is the 'good' side?" asked Much, since when was good and bad so confusing?  
"Let's just that your little boss is our enemy."  
"And my boss would be?" asked Much, not wanting to give anything way.  
"Vaisey" returned the man.  
"Hang on, your against Vaisey too?"  
"Yes Much" said Eve " wait did you just say 'too?''  
Much nodded slowly as Eve's face lit up."See I knew he was good!" she told the man.  
"I don't know….." he trailed off his face frowning as he tried to make up his mind.  
"He could help us" reasoned Eve.  
"Yeah I could. What exactly do you do though?"  
Eve looked to the man who answered "we fight, secretly against Vaisey we think that what he is doing is wrong and if we can find evidence that proves we can get rid of him and make Nottingham and England a better place."  
"Okay" said Much, it didn't sound too complicated."And who is we?"  
"Just me and my daughter."  
"W-why don't you help or join us, there is several of us. W-we could all work together, like strength in numbers and all that" suggested Much.  
"Yeah, the more help the better" said Eve.  
"Look, why don't I discuss this with them, their bound to say yes. That's if you want."  
The man smiled and extended his hand "the names Thornton."

* * *

Marian stopped for a quick breather, if her directions were correct Saff's house should be the nearest. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone but remembered that it was taken from her. She fingered her wrist noticing that her favourite bracelet that her Mum had given her before she died was gone. She shook her head, she had gotten out alive and that was the main thing.  
Soon she reached Djac's house only to see a car pulling in, she paused waiting to see who it was Carter with Viv riding shotgun.  
"Carter, Viv!" she called out making their heads turn.  
"Hey good to see you!"  
"Hi…you okay?" asked Viv noting the messy hair and clothes along with the worried expression.  
"I…yeah. Can we talk about it inside?" She followed them both into Djac's house where they were greeted by her and Will.  
"Sorry about being late" Marian apologised taking a seat.  
"Late?" said Djac "you're the first here besides Will."  
"Are you going to tell us what happened Marian" asked Viv.  
Marian nodded and quickly told them the story.  
"So Guy helped you escape?" asked Will disbelievingly.  
"Yes, he really isn't that bad but that's not the main thing we need to move fast because we have a big problem."  
"What did he do this time?" moaned Carter "why can't Robin just stay still and not do anything, I swear to-"  
"Carter, it's Allen, he betrayed us, sold us out."  
Viv spat out her drink "Allen, betrayed us? Your kidding!"  
"Do I look like I'm joking, he told them everything, I saw him in there with my own two eyes."  
"He wouldn't" muttered Will.  
"Marian, did he sell us out?" asked Carter seriously.  
She nodded.  
"Hey everyone sorry about being late-" Much paused seeing sombre mood of everyone. "What's wrong?"  
Djac swiftly told him what happened.  
"Look we need to act fast" said Carter "they know all about us now. Robin, what do we….where is Robin?"

Robin listened carefully before slightly opening one eye, seeing that the room was empty he opened both. How long had he been out for?  
He examined his side, it was covered in blood and didn't look to good and his re-opened wound on his shoulder wasn't doing him any favours either. He checked the rest of his body, there was more bruises and cuts but none of them serious. He sighed, as soon as he out of here he promised himself that he wouldn't end up in this situation again. It definitely couldn't be good for his shivered, when had it got so bloody cold?  
His eyes scanned the room, if you could call it a room, it was empty, Vaisey wasn't taking any chances.  
Robin leaned his head against the wall trying to figure if what he heard was the truth about Allen, he hoped not because if he was a traitor then things looked pretty bad. He hoped it was just Vaizey playing mind games like he was with Marian. His eyes re scanned the room seeing if there was anything to help him escape here.  
He smiled when he heard the key in the lock, looks like escape was coming to him.

* * *

"Are you sure he's in here?" asked Much.  
"Positive. Look, imagine you were Robin not Much, Robin and you get a text from Marian saying that she's going off with Guy and a few hours later she doesn't turn up."  
"I can see your point."  
"So what's the plan?" asked Viv "seeing as we are minus Robin and his mad plans."  
"Well…." started Carter.  
"We wait" said Djac.  
"We need to go in as soon as possible" argued Carter.  
"We will lose more that way, they have no experience, we wait for back up" she returned.  
"And we will lose Robin if we wait. God knows what they are doing to Robin in there and you want me to wait? You never saw what he was like after the last time he was with Vaisey, he wasn't right for day's and we need him now."  
"I just don't want to lose anyone else" she said softly.  
"Look," said Marian "we may be out skilled but that doesn't mean we can't out smart them."  
"She's right" said Will.  
"Will, you don't have to be here no ones expec-"  
"I want to be here Djac. Robin would do the same thing for me."  
"So what do we do first?" asked Will.  
Carter looked up at the tall wrought iron gates "we need to get passed those things first."  
Will walked up to one pillar. "The gates are electric. If I pull a few wires I might get them to open."  
"Good idea" said Carter "there doesn't seem to be any other way."  
Will worked as they started to discuss plans but their discussion did not last long as the lights from the two pillars to which the gates were connected went out along with any light coming from the Vaisey manner.  
"Will" called Much "exactly how many wires did you pull?"  
"I-I didn't pull any, I didn't even touch them. I-I was just examining them."  
"You must have" stated Carter  
."U-um guys" stuttered Much.  
"Hang on" said Carter  
"Em guys"  
"Hang on!" snapped Carter.  
"Guys, there is someone coming" said Much pointing at the long driveway where a person was making their way down the driveway.  
Carter cursed and pulled out his gun.  
"Quick everyone behind these pillars" he called.  
The lights were gone out but the electric gates still seemed to be working as they swung open letting the person walk out.  
"Don't move!" called Carter walking towards him "stay still or else I shoot."  
The person laughed.

"Be careful Jim, you do remember that that's Hood in there."  
"Yes, which is why you will be standing behind me with gun." Harry shook his head as Jim opened the door.  
"Fuck, is that him?" asked Jim.  
"No, it's Santa Clause. Who else could it be you idiot."  
Jim took out his gun for safe measure too and walked towards him.  
"I think he's dead" he whispered.  
"Dead? Pfff" Harry nudged him with his foot, he didn't move so he nudged him harder.  
"See?" whispered Jim "he's dead, not even breathing."  
They both bent over him, he did look dead, what with all the blood and that.  
Harry grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse only to have Hood suddenly come grabbed Harry's gun and hit it across his head before swiftly knocking out Jim. All that without even standing.  
Robin slowly stood up, fighting off waves of nausea, he helped himself to the guards weapons and keys. He took one of their jackets and put it on, he would have to wait until later before he could thoroughly check out his wounds.  
Holding the gun ready in one hand he made the first steps of freedom outside the door, which he locked behind him. Although the two guards would be out for a least a few hours an unlocked door created suspicion.  
He passed the door where Marian was kept. Robin retrieved her bracelet, hoping that he would be able to give it back to her. He quickly checked all of the other rooms hoping to find her but there was no sign of her anywhere.  
Robin quickly ran through all his escape routes, the way he came in, no, not with his arm like this and Vaisey wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Perhaps a side door or even a window. The stairs ahead of him surely led to some sort of escape route. Hang on- Robin quickly doubled back. Mounted on the wall was a white plastic box, there was a padlock on it but it was unlocked. Robin took it out and swung open the small door. Inside there was four rows each with ten switches. Above each switch was a small label with a code, ZY1, being the firstg one. On top of the white box was a small booklet, Robin took it down and examined it. 'Manuel' was written on it. A few switches later and Vaisey Manor was without electricity.  
Robin smiled, things couldn't have been easier. He made his way through the house in darkness, it was all to easy to walk up the stairs along the main hall and out the front door.  
'15 all' he muttered to himself.

He pressed the small black button on the pillar, thankful that he remembered not to turn off the switch for the gates. The gates opened slowly and silently as Robin walked through them.  
"Don't move, stay still or else I shoot!" Robin laughed, Carter obviously didn't recognise him.  
"And want if I don't stay still?" he asked, masking his voice.  
"Then I will have to shoot."  
"That's not a very nice thing to do now is it Carter?" he asked, his old voice returning.  
"Robin? Hang on, did you cut the electricity"  
"Yep." He spotted her "Marian, your safe, are you okay, he said…."  
"I'm fine, no damage just got a bit of a fright but I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"Easy" he winced.  
She pulled back "oh sorry. Are you hurt?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. Hey, I found your bracelet" he handed her back the silver chain. He scanned the rest gang, "thanks lads. Everyone else okay?"  
They nodded.  
Carter bit his lip, may as well tell Hood now. "Robin do you remember how Jamal betra-"  
Robin's face darkened "I know about Allen. Is everyone out of the safe house?"  
"Vince and M left with Abi and Cal. L is staying back with Techie to let him clear up." Carter informed him.  
"I want them out of there now. Where are they heading too?"  
"The safe house up in-"  
"No. Tell them to move to Scar's place, it's not too far."  
"Are you fucking mad, Scar? All his lot are mad, they deal in drugs, you can't send Abi there."  
"Yes I can. He owes me one and he wouldn't dare risk their lives and he also knows the value of being allies with us. He will keep them safe and with all his men Vaisey has less of a chance of doing anything. How is Jade and the rest doing?"  
"They're leaving Egypt as we speak." Carter then switched to Arabic "how badly are you hurt?"  
"As I told Marian I am fine."  
"You don't have to pretend for me, how bad was in there? Mental or physical?"  
"A bit of both but nothing serious okay? I'm fine."  
Carter looked at him and decided not to press him knowing that he would get nowhere.

Marian was squeezed in beside Djac, with Much on her left and Will beside him. Carter drove while Robin rode shotgun, they were both talking to each other, in Arabic.  
"They say that we're in yet they won't let us now their plans, typical" muttered Marian.  
"You are in Marian" said Djac "they are just discussing safety plans."  
"Why in Arabic?"  
"They are both at ease with that language and also, no offence, but it's quicker that way, no interruption as you don't understand what their on about."  
Marian huffed "I might have a few good ideas."  
Djac shook her head "good luck in trying to explain that to them."  
Marian left her to her thoughts until a few minutes later when something else crossed her mind."Saff" she whispered "who was that Jamal person?"  
"Personally, I did not know him. He was before I knew Robin, before the became big. He betrayed them, Robin, Carter and a few others, he sold them out to Vaisey. Fortunately, they managed to escape before any damage was done. From what I gather it really stung Robin."  
"Saff, what happened to Jamal….is he dead?"  
"Robin shot him. Marian you must keep in mind that Robin has killed before" whispered Djac seeing her face.  
"It's not that but….if Robin saw Allen, would he shoot him?"  
Djac choose not to answer and turned her attention to outside the window. For Marian that was enough of an answer.  
She knew she shouldn't feel sorry for Allen but he was her friend, through good and bad times he was there and the thought of seeing him dead made her shake. It made her shake even more with the thought of Robin being the one who killed him.

* * *

They eventually came to a house on the border of the city. It was clean but sparse and lacked any feel as a home.  
John was there to Marian's joy, she liked him.

She went to join Robin in the other room who was being treated by Djac but Carter pulled her back. "Your wasting your time in trying to comfort Hood, just stay here."  
"I'm just checking to see if he's okay" Marian said confused.  
"Ah I forgot, you don't know Hood."  
"Em, Carter, I know Robin fairly well."  
"Yeah but you don't Hood, just sit down Marian" he said guiding her back to her seat.  
Marian sat down. What was the whole deal with Hood and Robin? They were both the same person just different names. She looked over to Will who was in a trance like state. "You okay Will?"  
"Yeah, just never thought that Allen….."  
Marian decided not to keep up that conversation, neither wanted to dwell on the thought.  
"Carter why are you just standing there?" growled Robin walking in.  
"I-sorry Hood."  
"Djac, John you know what to do." He walked on towards the door but Marian stopped him.  
"What about us?" she asked referring to herself, Will and Much.  
"Stay here and behave."  
"I can help" she volunteered.  
"No you will just get in the way of everything."  
"So is that all I am, a hindrance?" she demanded.  
"Marian just shut up okay" he said running his hands through his hair.  
"What did you just say to me?" No one talked to her like that,no one.  
Robin turned around to face her.  
"Laa Robin. Qif!" warned Djac in Arabic but he ignored her.  
"I said to shut up and stay here" he said slowly.  
Marian stood up and walked towards him. "Don't talk to me like that" she said slowly imitating him.  
Robin grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "I will talk to you what ever way I want and don't you dare tell me what to do."  
Marian gulped, it was easy now to see how people feared him. She also started to understand the whole Hood and Robin, this person before her was a stranger.  
"I-I'm not scared you of." A lie.  
"You should be."  
Marian bent her head unable to look him in the eye but spotted his gun. "Please don't kill Allen."  
"Why not?" he growled .  
"You couldn't….he's your friend."  
"He's no friend of mine" Robin pulled out his gun "do you know how bloody many people I killed? More bullets than this gun can hold and I won't hesitate for one second before I put a bullet through his head too. Is that clear?"  
Marian nodded, unable to meet his gaze she bent her head.  
Hood grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Do you want to leave, because if you can't follow my orders you had better leave."  
Marian stayed silent .  
Robin leaned into her ear and growled "answer the bloody question, do you want to stay or leave?"  
"S-stay" she answered quietly.  
"Good, will you shut up and behave now?"  
"Yes."  
He tilted her head so that he could get a better view of the bruise she had received from Guy senior. He scrutinised it for a few moment before letting go of her.  
Marian could just stand there shaking as he walked out the door, closing it with a bang.  
_

**I'm not treating the characters very nice am I? And Robin isn't our lovely hero anymore either is he?  
Does anyone else miss Abi? I'll try and bring her back soon as poor Robbie misses her.  
I do hope you like the whole weird Vaisey and Robin relationship, it's fun to write.  
And a small little question out of curiosity, does Robin have green or blue eyes?**

**Translations.  
Qif-Stop  
****Laa- No  
**


	9. Dead Men Don't Walk

**Yay, I'm back. Sorry for the disappearance but I have a lot of exams coming up and as usual I left study until the last minute :(  
Enjoy.**

**Dead Men Don't Walk.**

* * *

Robin growled to himself, he didn't have time for Marian's bloody heroics. It was hard enough trying to keep everyone alive without her trying to get involved.  
It was dark outside already. The sparkling stars above him seemed to be laughing at him-mocking him. They seemed so God damn free but here on Earth freedom had a price, even if some people didn't like to admit it.  
"Smooth Robin. Really smooth" called Carter from behind, jogging to reach him.  
"I wasn't aiming for smooth" he replied not slowing his pace.  
"Look would you just slow down? Your going to make your injuries even worse!"  
"Yeah sure I'll slow down!" Snapped Robin turning around to face him "I may as well take the next few days off too! It not like someone's trying to kill me and practically everyone I know is it? And it's not like Vaiseys trying to fuck up the place. Sure I'll slow down!"  
"Hasn't that always been the way? This whole Vaisey thing?" asked Carter a smile tugging at his lips  
Robin chuckled lightly "yeah it kinda has hasn't it. With me anyway."  
"A magnet for a trouble" Carter told him.  
They continued walking, a silent apology passing over them.  
"So where are we going?" asked Carter curiously.  
"To see King.""  
What?"  
"King, you know him, the local-"  
"Drug lord. Yes I know him. Why _him_ though?"  
"Because he _is _the local drug lord. We need to find if he's still friendly us."  
"And if he is not?"  
"If he is not then he's with Vaisey and we have another enemy."  
"Right then, we'll just visit King for a cup of tea. No worries."  
"Yeah." Robin didn't seem to get Carters sarcasm.

After a lot of persuading Marian finally convinced John to drive her home. After all, the last place they would expect her to be would be the very place she was supposed to be. She needed to keep an eye on her father she couldn't just leave him there as it was still pretty dangerous. The gun that she carried being a reminder of this. John had given it to her just before she hopped out of the car. It felt so heavy, a burden, and Marian didn't think she could ever get used to its alien feel. She silently turned the key in the door and then closed it behind her hoping that her father would be asleep, but the light emerging from the living room said otherwise.  
"Where were you?" he demanded.  
"Out."  
"Out? You think you can just come waltzing in here at this time without me even knowing where you were?"  
"I'm 17, I can look after myself!" she replied.  
"No you can not." He said firmly.  
"You can't keep me in a bubble for the rest of my life! You can't protect me from everything."  
"Your grounded."  
"Grounded? Are you serious" she had never been grounded in her life then again she never acted like this with him before.  
"Dead serious, go to your room."  
"Why does everyone think that they know better that me? I have a brain too y'know!" Marian then continued her journey up the stairs, biting her lip so that she wouldn't say anymore.

* * *

"No ones forcing you to stay Will, you have your family to think of." Djac told him gently.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"You must be really brave doing this" she said "it's not easy."  
"Me brave? Your the one who is brave Djac."  
She blushed lightly and bent her head.  
"I mean it, you are so strong...brave. You see Djac, I...I never told you how I feel...I-I..."  
Djac raised her head and planted a kiss on his lips. "That" she said pulling away "is how I feel."

* * *

Stupid bloody alarm clock was all Marian could think of, she reached out and hit sleep. It refused to turn off so she hit it harder. Still hearing the noise she woke up fully, it wasn't an alarm ring more like a phone-her fathers. Groggily she got out of her warm bed and threw on a dressing gown. Who the hell rang at quarter to three in the morning. It must be something as her Dad's work only rang at this time if there was an emer-hang on, her father was working on the O.L.s case. Cursing to herself she headed down the stairs taking two at a time  
"Okay, I'm on my way." She heard him say hanging up the phone.  
"Dad...what's wrong?"  
"They're on a rampage, all over town!"  
"Who?"  
"The O.L.s. We've found three bodies already and their still counting."  
"I thought they were sort of good?" she asked feebly.  
Her father threw on his jacket "they are a criminal organisation Marian. There is no good in those people!"  
'No good in those people' her mind flickered to Robin and what he may be doing right now.  
"I want you to stay here, don't do anything stupid."  
She nodded.  
"I know I usually don't..." he said and carefully handed her handgun.  
"I know I can trust you with this."  
Marian nodded again, choosing not to tell her father that she already had one  
He kissed her on the forehead "I love you Marian."  
"I love you too" she whispered.  
As soon as he shut the door she was up in her room getting ready to go out.

* * *

"That went well" said Carter.  
"True, considering his bodyguard only threatened you once."  
"And considering the fact you didn't blow up anything. Your improving y'know."  
"Yeah. So King's neutral and if I judged correctly he's a bit sided towards us."  
"Still can't be too careful, Vaisey might give him a good deal" said Carter.  
"Mmmm, but King knows Vaisey has just power in mind all we want is peace and King knows as long as he keeps to himself, we're good."  
Carter turned up the radio looking for good music while Robin made a mental list of what to do.  
Carter suddenly froze. "You hear that Robin?"  
Robin turned his attention to the radio.  
"As well as fires" read the newsreaders robotic voice "there has been reports of three deaths in the city of Nottingham. Police say the O.L.s are behind the rampage..."  
"That's not us" said Carter.  
Robin tightened his grip on the wheel "Vaisey."

Much hoped from foot to another, being in situations like this always made him jumpy. On the bright side everyone in this house got out alive but after that the poor family lwere not so lucky. Neighbours frantically bought water but it was fruitless. The flames just burned higher with no sign of emergency services.  
"Is this...like normal stuff for you?" asked Much.  
"No" said Viv "it's hardly ever this chaotic or confusing. We nearly always know what we're doing and it was definitely never as widespread as this."  
Djac rejoined them, her face crestfallen "all the tires of the fire engines and ambulances are slit. That's why there is no help coming."  
"Gits" growled Will, he turned to face the two approaching people, Robin and Carter, he nodded at them.  
"Well?" asked Djac.  
"No luck" responded Robin. "All Vaisey's men are long gone, it's to late to stop them, they're already done."  
"Robin?" asked Carter his eyes on the family. "Is that Matt Denver?"  
Robin nodded. "Vaisey's not just hitting randomly, Matt was going to bear witness against him in court."  
"Just like Peter and his wife Mary, their deaths are not your fault, they chose to get involved."  
"The baby didn't choose."  
Carter sighed, there was no convincing him.  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Marian, jogging up to join the group.  
"Vaisey is on a rampage and blaming us. Three people died in a house fire already" said Viv.  
"What are you dong here Marian?" demanded Robin before she even had a chance to reply to Viv.  
"Same as everyone else."  
"You shouldn't be here."  
"And what, everyone else should?" she snapped.  
"They came in groups not alone."  
Marian chose just to leave it at that, reminding herself of his previous outbreak.  
"So what now?" asked Much.  
"There's not much we can do now" said Robin sadly.  
A fire engine finaly came but it was to late for the crumbling house. Not to be dettered the firemen still got and set to work as though there may be still some hope for the house.

Two hours later the sun was starting to rise and things starting to calm.  
They all decided to call it a day, or a night as it were.  
The sombre silence was broken by a "hey lads", Allen.  
Seven heads turned silently in his direction.  
"You betrayed us" stated Viv.  
"Look, if you just-" he tried  
"If you just shut up" growled Robin.  
Allen gulped.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I want to say that I'm not with Vaisey, like, I want to come back."  
"You expect us to take you back?" asked Carter.  
"Well, yeah, it would be nice."  
"Yeah and it was real nice the way you betrayed us" retorted Much.  
"Allen, this way" said Robin quietly.  
Allen just stood there as Robin walked down the unlit alleyway.  
"It wasn't a question" Robin ordered making Allen follow him.  
Viv sniffed and went back into the car.  
The crisp silence of the dawn was soon broken by that of a single clear gunshot echoing of the narrow alley way.  
Robin soon returned wordlessly, hood up, hiding his face.  
"Allen...?" asked Marian trailing off.  
"Dead men don't walk" was Robin's crisp reply.

* * *

The black polo stopped and Marian still didn't have a decent conversation with him. Her hopes of talking to him, him saying sorry, all went down the drain. She wasn't used to this side of Robin, she used to find it so easy talk to him, so easy to feel at ease but now?  
"Bye" She didn't receive a reply but then again she din't want to talk to him after what happened. Angrily she put her hand on the door handle eager to get out.  
"Stay in the car" Robin ordered his eyes not leaving her house.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The doors open."  
"And whats-" She stopped realising the time.  
Robin pulled out his black M9 and flicked safety off and motioned for her to follow him.  
"Don't you want me to stay in the car?" she asked nervously.  
"I did but the danger might be outside the house."  
Wordlessly she followed him, her footsteps not as soundless as his. He really was good at this whole businsess  
The front door was lying on its hinges, obviously this was not a case of her father forgetting to close the door.  
Robin scanned the hall before entering the room on his left, he put his gun down and let Marian run past him.  
Edward was lying on the floor, his shirt soaked in blood and barely conscience.  
"Oh Dad what happened?" she sobbed.  
"I think I might have spoke out against Vaisey too much" he replied weakly. "Marian, I heard of what you did" he whispered "what your doing...its brave...foolish but...brave. It is good to dream Marian." He paused" I love you."  
"No, no don't say that. We're going to get you to hospital and you'll be fine. Right Robin?"  
Robin had his wounds uncovered, two wounds to the stomach, he was barely able to make them out with all the blood.  
"No. Your going to be fine Dad" she half begged, but he just smiled at her than closed his eyes .  
"Dad, wake up!" she begged but to no avail.  
"Marian" said Robin slowly "his pulse is gone, the injuries were to severe."  
"No, no. You survived he can too."  
"I got one to the shoulder not two to the stomach" he told her.  
Tears started to run freely as the death of her father finally hit her."This is my fault" she whispered.  
"No it's not."  
"This is my fault" she repeated standing up.  
Robin stood up and held her shoulders "it is not your fault."  
She tried to pull back but he grabbed her firmly.  
"Let me go. I should have stayed here, none of this would have happened."  
"If you had stayed here you would be dead too, they were trained and had guns."  
"I should have-" she argued.  
"You would not have been able to do anything!"  
"You would have" she shouted "you would have been able to protect him wouldn't you?"  
Robin didn't answer, she was probably right the, he should checked on him better, he should have…  
"Oh Robin, I didn't mean to say that" she sobbed realizing what way it had come out. "I meant that I should be better, as good as you. That I..."  
Robin pulled her into him. He stroked her brown curls as she buried her head into him.  
"You don't want to be like me" he whispered to her "you don't want to be good at killing, it's not a nice skill."He stayed there just holding her. He knew there was no words of comfort for things like this.

* * *

Marian was vaguely aware of someone carrying her from the car to inside a house and onto a couch.  
Everything was telling her to sleep, her tired body, her body, her head, that weird calming voice in her head-hang on that was probably Robin, yep she definitely needed sleep. That calm deep voice was her telling her to go to sleep, it had that air of 'I'm right I know everything' but lacking in the usual cockiness.  
"Kay" she answered. She placed her head on his chest, matching her heartbeat with his the rise an fall of their chest sinking into one.

Marian opened her eyes slowly, she smiled to herself seeing that she was in the same position although in her sleep a blanket had been placed around her and Robin was messing around with a laptop.  
"Morning sleep head" joked Robin feeling her stir.  
Marian yawned in response, was it half one all ready?  
"Did you sleep much?" she asked.  
"I'm getting round to it."  
Marian gave him the look.  
"Okay, okay, chill. I'll try to do it later."  
Marian poked him hard in the ribs." You work to hard, rest!"  
"Ouch, sheesh, I will do it later promise."  
"Better" she said. She looked at the laptop sitting on robins lap, the screen was split into four each appeared to be CCTV footage "how did you get that?"  
"It's called Hacking my dear Marian."  
She shook her head at him as he continued going trough his footage.  
"Marian" he said stopping his work "the way I treated you, I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you and I can't get that picture of what Vaizey said out of my head..."  
"I'm the one who should be apologising I practically blamed you for my fathers death."  
"No, this is different. I shouldn't have treated you like that."  
"Quits?"  
"I-quits."  
Marian sighed contently, _her _Robin was back.  
As she got back one person she remembered the other two that she had lost, Allen and her father. To lose one parent was bad but now she was practically an orphan. She tried to supress the feeling that was rising in her chest. She had to put on a brave face like everyone else. Face her fears and try and forget about things like the loss of her father.  
But as bleak as things were, things were starting to look up in way and she was finally starting get her head around all this confusion.  
Things were starting to become more straightforward, that was, until Allen walked in…

* * *

**Cliffies and twists, the joys of being an author.  
I'll be pretty busy the next few weeks so don't expect any sudden updates.  
But as the saying goes "reviews make fingers type faster." (Not exactly a saying, but it's pretty common here on FF.)**


	10. Smile

******Sorry ****about not updating in ages, been really busy, started another story and used some 'writing time' to focus on correcting mistakes from earlier on in the story.  
Not really happy with this chapter, it doesn't 'feel right' if you get me.  
Robin and Guy lovers check out my other story Bitter Enemies.  
Enjoy!**

Smile

* * *

Viv scrubbed the spotless clean dish, it didn't need cleaning and this was her second time cleaning it. It wasn't as though she wasn't used to this sort of thing she grew up with it, her father being a Black Knight and all.  
She had seen her fair share of deaths. No the thing she was not used to was this. This being losing Allen because of Robin. A friend of hers killing another friend even when the motive was right. Robin who she saw as a brother, nearly a little brother when the mood took her. Although at times like this she wondered about the 'little'.  
She looked into the living room where he was with Marian.  
Why didn't he come talk to her? It seemed to Viv as if he was avoiding that conversation, was he feeling guilty?  
No, judging by the smile he was sharing with Marian he wasn't. Then again he could be good at hiding his emotions when he wanted, that or the simple fact that he didn't feel guilty. She doubted the latter point.  
Or it could be the fact that Allen was alive and well and now standing in the living room.  
Viv dropped her spotless plate.  
The plate breaking did nothing to distract Marian from Allen. Her eyes followed Allen as he crashed down on the sofa at the other side of Robin and greeted him like nothing had happened.  
"You said he was dead" she finally managed.  
"No" said Robin "I never said he was dead."  
"But you said-"  
"I said dead men don't walk, big difference."  
"Explain" demanded Viv.  
"Well..."

_They turned right into a narrow alleyway.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" demanded Robin stopping halfway.  
"I didn't sell you out, honest. I only told Vaisey what I know he already knows. He only lied to make you panic."  
__Robin stared at him "and why should I believe you?"  
"Please, you just have too. I never meant for any bad to happen, I tried and I was scared but I would never intenyionally hurt you or the gang and I'm not Vaizey's side."  
"I know."  
"Eh, you do?" asked Allen confused.  
__"Call it intuition" he said smirking.  
"So I'm back?"  
"No" replied Robin, his face becoming straight again.  
"Oh."  
"I'm just basing innocence on my intuition and how well I know you. Even if you are innocent I and most of the gang will be second guessing you all the time. If you're innocent you have to prove it."  
Allen ran his hand through his hair "how?"  
"You have three options right now; come back to the O.L.s, stay with the Black Knights if you ever were with them or walk away. I wouldn't reccomend the last on it's not really an option. I'll let you but Vaisey won't let you just walk away, trust me I tried to myself and I'm still trying to get away from him years later."  
Allen sighed "how do I prove my innocence?"  
"Whatever way you think best, this is for you to decide, it's your life not mine."  
Allen nodded.  
Robin raised his gun and shot it into the air "I'll give you 24 hours starting now."  
He decided not to tell the others the truth about Allen. He hoped he was right and that Allen would help him but he also didn't want to raise their hopes just in case he was wrong._

"So Allen is back?" asked Viv.  
Robin looked over at Allen "sadly enough, yes. We'll have to put up with him for another while."  
"Oy" said Allen giving him a shove.  
"Sorry about being late" called Djac from the hallway "blame Carter."  
"Blame the car not me."  
"Your car, your fault."  
"She has a point" said Much following them into the living room.  
"Thanks Much."  
All three froze on Allen.  
"I'm not even going to ask" ask Djac, all too happy to have him back, she hugged him tightly  
Viv quickly explained in brief what happened to the confused faces, who still remained slightly confused as they said hi and found somewhere to sit.  
Robin switched on the telly only to see the news report on the events of last night.  
"In Nottingham last night the whole town seemed to be under attack. Police blame the infamous gang O.L.s for the attack. Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham is here to talk with us. Sheriff what do you have to say?"  
"These evil people will be brought to justice, believe you me. They will pay for everything."  
The reporter interrupted. him."But how do you know it was them? Isn't this highly unlike the O.L.s who may not be legal but they never kill innocent people."  
"The world is finally getting to see who the O.L.s really are, and they are just going to get worse. But do not fear! The police are getting closer every minute to the O.L.s and will soon have them behind bars."  
"Thank you Sheriff, there has considerable damage to city, several people injured but worst of all seven people dead, including an agent and a whole family including an eight month old baby, police-" The telly switched off.  
Marian reopened her eyes having closed them when they reached the part about her father.  
Robin ran his hand through his hair, he looked over at Lacey who was fighting back tears. He squeezed her hand.  
Robin let go and stood up. "Look Abi and Vince are on their way, Allen has got more evidence and Vaisey is still free, we need to get to work."  
Carter smiled "I'm guessing you have a plan then."  
"Of course" he replied.

* * *

Sitting around the table with the rest of the gang it was clear to see the difference in Robin now that Abi was back again.  
"...so if Allen heard correctly, they are coming in here" said Robin indicating to a point on the map "and we will be here. Abi don't draw on the map."  
"Why not? Look the smiley face is you and the angry face is Daddy."  
Robin sighed "I never said anything about your father Abi."  
"It's okay Robbie, I know you tryin' to catch him. He a bad person and you put him in the place for bold people."  
Robin just sighed to himself at that remark, sometimes she knew a bit to much, much more that he liked. "Look put a smiley face here, we're meeting up there."  
"One question before we start" said Will "I know how we're gonna get this evidence, but how are we, you know, going to use it?"  
"There is a trial coming you. A man is bringing Vaisey to court for several reasons, same as us basically. He doesn't have enough evidence, but if we...contribute our evidence, it's a near guarentee."  
"But how come he wasn't stopped like the rest?"  
"Well his house did go on fire and the breaks on his car mysteriously stopped working." Robin didn't elaborate into detail because of the little girl sitting on his lap drawing smiley faces.  
Will nodded in understanding.  
"So shall we head to the port?" asked Carter eagerly.

* * *

"Allen stop moving!" hissed Viv.  
"Well it's kind of hard when your practically standing on my head."  
"Wuss" she retorted. She dug her heels further into him, savouring the groans. Eventually she took pity on him and hoisted herself up onto the container. A few huffs and puffs later and Allen was up beside her.  
She lay down on her stomach giving Will and Djac who were on a nearby container a little wave. They seemed to have got up with relative ease unlike her and Allen. Then again she did make it look a lot harder than it actually was, it was fun watching Allen squirm after all.  
She slapped back the hand sneaking slyly around her waste.  
"You look cold" said Allen innocently.  
She raised an eybrow at him.  
Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So basically we're just getting video evidence of Vaisey knowing about the smuggling?" asked Marian.  
Robin nodded "although it's a bit more than knowing. But yeah, we're simply getting some evidence."  
"And why do I have worries about the whole 'simple' part?"  
"No idea what your on about, things are always simple with me."  
"Men" she sighed to herself. She stepped out form the narrow space between the two containers. Looking around this place was perfect for smuggling. Rows upon rows of containers with no people to watch you bar the odd guard or two, nothing that couldn't be solved without a simple bribe. Yes, this place was-she was pulled back into the narrow space.  
"What's wrong now?" she asked twisting her shoulders to fit more comfortably.  
"I think someones coming."  
"Jeez, do you go looking for trouble or something?"  
"I don't go looking for trouble-trouble come looking for me."  
Marian rolled her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder not having the energy to start up this conversation with him, she yawned waiting for the 'danger' to pass.  
"Oy, you!" Okay, maybe there is someone there.

* * *

"This is so boring" complained Carter.  
"Nah, this is cool" replied Much "we're like those police in the films, y'know, the ones with the donuts."  
"Is that all you think about, food?"  
"No." Well maybe yes but he wouldn't tell Carter that. "Besides I'm to busy concentrating on the job."  
"You've never been on stakeout before have you? Trust me, it's boring. This is isn't even proper stakeout, we're here as 'backup', in case anyway needs a getaway car as they call it in the movies."  
"But a car only needs one driver doesn't it?"  
"Yes Much" said Carter slowly "hence the reason that there is only _one _steering wheel."  
"So let me guess, I'm just here so I won't be in the way. Why is it always me, am I that clumsy?" He turned to Carter who was getting out of the car. "Your not even listening to me!" he accuesed.  
"No, no, I hear you" said Carter tossing him the heys. "You can stay here and prove yourself and I'll go off and try to amuse myself."  
"You can't leave" Much said, beginning to panic. Perhaps they should just stay here together.  
"Look, if you can't do it..."  
Much bit his lip "I'll do it."  
"Good lad" replied Carter closing the door.  
Much watched Carter leave but he was soon swallowed up by the darkness. The moon was covered by the clouds tonight leaving little light. A curse and a blessing.  
The silence soon began to play tricks on Much, he could have sworn he heard creaking and footsteps. He switched on the radio but being greeted by only white noise he switched it off again.  
Carter was right, this was so...was that moaning?  
Much shook his, 'get a grip' he told himself. His mind quickly strayed to the thoughts of food. He'd love a big, huge, donut...that was definitely moaning.  
Much swallowed. There was something there, he could sense it.  
His heart seemed to stop as he slowly turned his head to face the window.  
A pair of glowing eyes met his.  
Much let out a scream as the creature smiled...

**Hehe, so what is this evil creature? If you have any ideas on what it might be, do tell me. Remember constructive criticism is worshipped**


	11. Sugar

**An early Happy Easter!  
This story is nearing a close with only two chapters left BUT there is a prequel to follow this and it will take place a few months after this story ends but should be uploaded a few days after it ends as the first two chapters are already written. There will be a lot more twists and turns in that story.  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
Sugar**

Much scrambled trying to get away from it.  
That face did not belong to that of a human.  
He was panicking, limbs in all direction, realising that he wasn't getting anywhere and not wanting to look at the beast he covered his face and waited. Waited. Waited as the door opened and as it touched it him.  
"Am I really that scary?" asked a voice…..Abi.  
Much froze, that was not Abi looking in the window at him, a monster? Yes.  
Perhaps it had masked it's own voice using Abi's, that happened a lot in horror films.  
"Much?" she demanded impatiently.  
Hesitantly he made a gap between his fingers and looked, it was Abi. He relaxed his arms. A mask lay on top of her head.  
"Hi" he mumbled. A five year old, a five year old managed to scare him….although it wasn't really surprising when you looked at who she was related too.  
She smiled at him angelically then climbed over him and onto the drivers seat. She took off her Dora the explorer backpack and took out two lollies.  
"You want one?"  
"Eh no thanks."  
"You a funny person, you scared of me and you don't like lollies. I know I'll give it to Alfie."  
She unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth and then took out some sort of animal, it looked dead in his opinion.  
"Is that thing….dead?"  
Abi poked him, getting a grunt as a reply from the ferret she shook her head.  
"Abi….how did you get here, wasn't Vince supposed to be looking after you?"  
Abi nodded "yeah but he went sleepy time then."  
Much had to repeat the words a few time to himself before getting it, he wasn't up to date on his five year old language skills.  
"Yeah, he said he'd play hide and seek, then I gave him sleepy food and he went night night."  
"Sleepy food?"  
"Yeah, those little white things Robbie takes…..well some of the others like John force him to take them when he can't sleep. They real good, he sleep alllllll night then."  
"How much sleepy food did you give him?" asked Much cautiously all to aware of the dangers of overdosing, especially when administered by a little girl.  
"I put one in his water, it dissolves and he can't taste it."  
"Just one?"  
"Weeeell more kinda' one and a half, Vince is kinda big. That gives us a few hours 'fore he wakes. Oh yeah, my story, so I went in the boot while you were getting ready and Vince went sleepy. I waited for ages but no one found me so I got out and put on my mask for disguise, that's what your supposed to so no one will know who you are but Robbie's stuff too big . So then I went to the window and then you started screaming which kinda funny at first but…. just weird at the end."  
Much just stared at her, what would she be like in ten years time if she was this bad now?

* * *

Marian jumped at hearing the voice, resulting in her head slamming off of the container.  
"Carter do you mind not sneaking up on us like that" hissed Robin.  
"I thought you were supposed to be doing surveillance cos this looks like something else to me."  
"We were doing surveillance until you came along. Marian you okay?"  
"I banged my head."  
"Sorry" said Carter sheepishly.  
"Look we're behind as it is" said Robin "Marian I don't want you running around if your after banging your head, Carter stay here with her or head back to the car to Much." He gave Marian a quick kiss on her newly forming bruise before heading off.  
"Em you okay?" asked Carter.  
"If I didn't have a head ache I would hit you right now" growled Marian.  
"I'll stay over here then" he replied edging away to the other side of the container. If her glare was anything to go by he would be a lot safer there.

* * *

"…..I spy with my little eye something beginning with…M" said Abi.  
"Moon?"  
"Yep, kay, something beginning with….J!"  
"Is in not my go?"  
"No."  
Much looked around, J, nothing beginning with J. "I give up."  
Abi huffed "your useless, it's jeep."  
"Abi this is a car."  
"No, over there, jeep."  
"Shit" muttered Much, Carter said that no one would becoming this way.  
"You said a bad word."  
"Abi lets go!" He opened the door and got out pulling her with him but she dragged her heels along the ground refusing to go.  
"Alfie has to come."  
"Fine." Much grabbed her little purple bag and shoved Alfie in it. "Now lets go!"  
"And the mask."  
Seeing that she wasn't going to move he grabbed the mask and with both hands occupied he put it on his head and then ran.  
The jeep didn't follow them but that didn't stop Much running through four rows of containers a probable record for him.  
"Maybe we should hide" suggested Abi to a breathless Much.  
Much nodded, hiding did not involve running, good idea. He checked conatiner after container but all were locked. He stopped at one conatiner and remembered the lockers in school, the lock prevented the handle from turning 180 degrees however some locks were thin and the handle could still be twisted if you put in enough elbow grease. Much slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the lock. He started twisting, slowly, slowly, slowly, click! He got it. He pushed Abi in and followed her in closing the door behind him.

Will pulled out the camera as the two jeeps approached.  
Out of the first was two men, a father and son Will guessed. Out of the second came Vaisey along with his little sidekick Gisbourne and two big burly men for appearances sake. Just like the movies.  
Will pressed the record button.  
"You sure this place is safe?" asked Guisbourne.  
"Of course" replied the older man taking out a torch. "See, not a sinner" he said shining it around.  
The Sheriff clapped his hands "well enough chit-chat lets get down to business."  
"Our pleasure, this way, it's not too far."  
Will pressed pause. "I have to after them" he whispered to Djac.  
"Will don't" pleaded Djac.  
"I have too, this is our only chance."  
"Will" she hissed, but it was to late he had already jumped off the container and was in pursuit of Vaisey. Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open, it was Viv.  
"Weres Will gone?"  
She texted back " stay there." But Djac had no intentions of herself staying put.

Abi, what are you doing with that penknife?  
Seeing what's in those pakages.  
Shouldn't you have something a bit more girly than a penknife…..like why not lipstick or something.  
She put her hands on her hips."It's not very practical Much, 'sides knifes are funner."  
Much closed his eyes, he seriously needed to have words with Robin. He poked his face and then remembered he still had that mask on but before he could take if off Abi had the package out in front of him spilling it's contents.  
"Look, it's just flour" she stated, sounding a bit let down.  
Much looked at the flour on the ground, wasn't flour supposed to be more- "Abi put down the package."  
"Why?"  
"Just drop it"  
"Why?"  
"Drop it!"  
"Why?"  
Much reached forward to grab it but she was quicker.  
"Why is it so important?" she demaned.  
"That stuff is bad" said Much slowly.  
"Like when bread goes mouldy?"  
"Not exactly. Can I just have it please?"  
"No" she stubbornly refused.  
"I….I'll tell Robin."  
"Tell me whats in it and I'll give it to you, 'sides Robbie aint here."  
Much heaved a sigh of fustration that 5 year old was worse than Robin and Vaisey put together.  
"Well you see it's…." Much stopped.  
"It's what Much?"  
Much beckoned her to be silent and cocked his ear.  
"He could faintly hear two voices outside growing louder as they approached. "Sugar."  
"Ahhh sugar. That's why I cant have it. Robbie says sugar makes me hyper and John says that it ruins my teeth but my teeth are lovely, Robbie said-"  
Much placed a firm grip on her mouth. The next few seconds seemed to pass in a blur for Much. First Abi bit his hand causing him to jump and then with door of the container opening he screamed.

* * *

Will smiled if this wasn't the perfect evidence then he didn't know what was.  
He had caught Vaisey negotiating a price in order for him to keep quite and let true the drugs. And now they were showing the exact location of the drugs, this couldn't be simpler.  
"So here we go" said the younger man opening the lock but the creak of the door wasn't the only sound, there was a much louder one, a scream. Something with and alien face, screaming jumped out of the container.  
Mayhem then ensued. The torches went flying creating pitch darkness, as a person ran past him he was knocked down to the ground pulling Djac with. Will also heard a thump, he had a feeling it was Allen after falling off of the container judging by the cursing. However there was also an other problem, the camera was missing.

Robin smiled to himself as he heard Carter yelp, he had a feeling that Marian had physically expressed her mood.  
He walked through the maze of conatiners but stopped suddenly, that shiver he just felt momentarily could have easily been brushed off but Robin knew that 6th sense could be acting up, telling him something was wrong. He began walking again, this time at a faster pace. Then he heard the sound of engines, he began to jog. Then finally a scream, Robin quickened into a run.  
He skidded as he turned a corner, his eyes were bearly able to make out the outline of a person.  
His hand instinctively reached down and hovered over the heavy metal that was lying in his waistband. He slowed his pace as he walked towards the figure.  
"Nice evening isn't" the figure called-Vaisey.  
"It is" replied Robin "I thought they were giving rain."  
"You can never trust that bloody weather forecast" grumbled Vaisey as Robin stopped in front of him.  
"It's a perfect night for sneaking around thought isn't it? Moon is covered, nice and dark."  
"What are you doing here Hood?"  
"What are you doing here?" Robin returned.  
Vaisey frowned. "You know, I'm starting to get worried Hood, this so isn't you! I mean where's the gunfire and bombs? I was nearly tempted to just give you bombs or something to liven things up but I think you have enough equipment it's just that your not usuing it. Why is that Hood?"  
"Well if I told you it would ruin the whole surprise."  
"Oh goody, a surprise" said Vaisey clapping his hands.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it."  
"Yes Hood, run off to your ickle buddies now and sort them out they're causing a lot of disruption. These things, fun as they are do cost money."  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" Robin said walking past him.  
Tomorrow? Thought Vaisey to himself, what was happening tomorrow?  
"Will you enjoy tomorrow?" called Robin "A clue? No."  
Vaisey turned around "hey that's my saying!" But Robin was already out of sight.

Robin picked up the camera and wiped some mud off of it. Wasn't Will supposed to have this? On closer inspection he saw that it was still recording. He pressed pause and shoved it into one of his pockets. He shined his small torch along the ground looking for anything else but all there was, was a flurry of undistinguishable footprints. He flicked it off not wanting to draw any attention. With no sight of the gang he headed back to the car which served as RV point.  
There he found them.  
There was Allen nursing a sore arm and trying to shelter if from Viv.  
Will and Djac were covered from head to toe in mud.  
Carter was pinching his nose and holding his back. Marian stood beside him a smug grin on her face.  
Robin turned to whom he assumed Much wearing a Halloween mask.  
"Hi Robbie!" called Abi jumping up and down "I found piles of sugar!"  
"I'm assuming that this is one of these 'it's a long story' type thing" said Robin slowly looking from person to person.  
No one seemed willing to talk to him about what happened for some strange reason.

"Much you practically saved her life, you're so brave!" said Eve awestruck.  
"Well, I knew I had to protect her so I just jumped at them…"  
"I'm presuming Much left out the part where he screamed" whispered Robin in Allen's ear.  
"Yeah, and the rest is pretty exaggerated."  
Robin chuckled to himself thinking of a screaming Much. It was good though that Eve was showing some interest in him, he deserved it. Having received more info from Eve and her father about Vaisey enterprise and combining it together with their own it was starting to look as if they might actually have a good chance at the court case tomorrow. But it was still only a chance and a risky one at that.  
Saying 'night' he left the living room and went up to his bed.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep" he asked Marian lying down beside her.  
"Mmmm" she replied staring at the ceiling.  
"You okay?"  
"Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Everything. School seems so far away doesn't it?" she paused " Does it get easier, the pain of having lost both your parents."  
"No" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "it does get easier to live with it over time though."  
"Another question" said Marian "I don't really want to go back to my house, not yet. I was wondering if I could…. Y'know camp here for a while."  
Robin smiled "you're honestly asking that question? I suppose if I must I could put up with you for a while."  
"One last thing. Tomorrow it's my fathers…..fathers…funeral. I know your probably b-busy with the case and all that but-"  
"Don't worry Marian I'll come, I'll be right beside you the whole way through."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you, I love you."  
"And I love you too Robin Locksley."  
"Will you sleep now?"  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Yes, this is after all my bed Marian."  
Marian nodded, true. With no further ado she snuggled into his warm open arms and closed her eyes. Sleep would now come that little bit easier tonight

* * *

**Next chapter, court case!  
As you know I love reiviews so press that buton!  
**(If your have writers block or looking for new/more ideas for your story or just want to listen to good music I highly reccomend ES Posthumus, their song Arise is especially good. Honestly, youtube it, I find it great for fixing that writers block.)


	12. Raja

**I know I said there would be another two or so chapters but the court scene was shorter then planned. And apologies for the court scene being useless I tried to do some background research into it the whole scene but it still probably turned out useless.  
Enjoy  
Raja**

"When I heard the news that Edward died, that he was murdered, I instantly thought how can such a man be murdered?" said Vaisey. "He was a great man and a good friend of mine and a good person like him should not be killed. I find it my duty to hunt these people that killed him and make sure they suffer the consequences."  
Robin tightened his grip around Marian, urging her silently not to run up to the top of the church and attack Vaisey.  
Robin knew that Vaisey would do nothing in public but that still didn't stop him from feeling tense.  
Vaisey nodded at the priest and went back to his seat.  
"I-I'd like to say something" Marian quietly said.  
"Of course dear" said the priest.  
"Careful Marian" warned Robin quietly letting her go.  
Marian adjusted the speaker at the pulpit. "My father did not deserve to die. He was a man that fought for justice, that believed in good. He knows who did this terrible act and they will pay for it. The person who did this may think that he got away with it but he hasn't and justice will be served. I love you Dad and I will never forget you, you have Mum to look after you now."  
Marian quickly returned to her seat where she could feel the tears starting to come.  
"I hate this song" she sobbed into Robin's shoulder as 'In The Arms of The Angels' began playing.  
"It makes me feel like crying when there's nothing to cry over and now..."  
"Cry then" whispered Robin "let it all out."

"I still don't see why I don't get to go in" complained Robin.  
"Rob, if you went in Vaisey would immediately point the finger at you."  
"Carter's right you know" voiced Techie from the screen. "Look you've waited all these years a few more hours won't do any harm."  
"Do you think Marian will be okay in there?" asked Robin, she had already gone through so much recently he felt bad having her in there alone.  
"She'll be fine" said Djac from the back seat.  
"Yeah she can look after herself, and hit…." Carter trailed off remembering the bloody nose she gave him last night.  
Robin laughed.  
"S'not funny" mumbled Carter "would you like to be on the receiving end of her?"  
Robin stopped laughing. "Kay, not funny, point taken."  
"Robin I've a question" said Techie frowning.  
"Mmmm?"  
"Do you know where the vanilla essence is kept?"  
"The what?" asked Robin cocking his eyebrow.  
"I'll take that as a no. Cal(1) is tearing the place down trying to look for it. Will you please tell her just to buy new stuff from the shop? You know how she loves you."  
"Uh, yeah, pass on the word."  
"Thanks" said Techie gratefully leaving the view of the screen.  
"Is it just me or is all the whole gang a bit, you know…."  
"They take after you" Carter informed him.  
"Thanks Carter."  
"What else are friends for, they tell the honest and blunt truth."

Marian nervously took a seat, she was surrounded by mostly strangers. The court room was no where near full. The Sheriff had downplayed the whole thing and most of the residents of Nottingham didn't even know that this was going on.  
There was a buzz of talk. Everyone here believed that Vaisey would not be charged, most just came for a 'day out'.The judge began reading out Mr Maher's evidence it wasn't much and nowhere near close enough to prosecute. "Is this the evidence you wish to put forward?" asked the judge.  
Marian stole a glance at the Sheriff he was leaning back in his chair, a cocky grin on his face.  
"No" said Mr Maher "I have just a bit more evidence…"  
Marian raised her eyebrows as he began going through the evidence, she forgot exactly how much evidence had been put together. As the last of the evidence was read out the Judge turned to Vaisey who was trying and failing to keep cool.  
"What is your view on this Sheriff Vaisey?"  
"I…well…I. It's a forgery! You need days of police work going through it and examining it."  
_IE time for him to tamper with it _Marian said to herself.  
"Besides is there any actual eyewitness accounts?"  
Vaisey's question was met by silence, Marian could have sworn she saw the judge whisper 'I thought so' to himself.  
"I have evidence to put forward" called a voice from the back of the court. Marian turned to see Guy Jnr stand up…..

* * *

"What did Abi do this time?" Robin asked picking up Vince's call."Em yeah he's here now I'll ask him" Robin lowered the phone sighing. "Techie, he wants to know if his chickens are okay."  
"Chickens? Chickens?"  
"You know, those brown birds" Robin then flapped his arms imitating a chicken.  
"I am familiar with the term 'chicken' thank you very much!"  
"Please just answer the question."  
"How the hell am I am supposed to know anyway? Look just say they're fine."  
"He says they're fine" Robin told Vince. "Um, kay, I'll ask."  
"Now he wants to know if they miss him.""For Gods sake what's wrong with the man? Does he honestly think the chickens come up to me saying they miss him?"  
"No" awsered Robin into the phone "he was just saying that they looked slightly forlorn but they are doing marvellous otherwise…..okay…bye."Robin shoved his phone back into his pocket.  
"Is there any other serious issues that people would like resolved please do tell me after all it's not like the situation at hand is serious or anything."

* * *

Guy? Guy? Marian squeezed her eyes shut, she had to be seeing things. She opened her eyes again. Yes, it was watched as Guy was guided to the seat where he would give evidence. Across from him Guisbourne Snr and Vaisey were opening and closing their mouths like fish, gob smacked."My name is Guy Guibone and that man is my father. Vice president of Vaisey enterprise and practically the Sheriffs right hand man." Guy swallowed and lifted his gaze from the floor. "I testify that the evidence Mr Maher put forward is true and that he is correct in his suspicions."  
"Objection!" called Vaisey's attorney.  
The Judge nodded at her to proceed.  
"Well…erm…" She was lost for words, she had simply been put there for appearance sakes. She did no research or anything, Vaisey had guaranteed her that he would win, hands down even if this was practically the only judge left in Nottingham that wasn't corrupt. She bent her towards Vaisey as he whispered something in her nodded and stood up fully again. "The Sheriff says that he is suffering from a mental illness and is not in the right frame of mind."  
"What sort of mental illness?" asked the Judge.  
"The….doctor hasen't worked out the diagnosis yet."  
"Of course and what was the name of the doctor?"  
"Ahhhh…." She was at a loss, she was there to look good, not to defend a case this serious.

As the jury left to reach a verdict Marian left her seat and moved to the back beside Guy who managed a small smile for her.  
"How are you?" she asked, not quite sure what else she could say.  
"Fine, giving the situation."  
"I can't believe you just did that….I mean to stand up in a court room and accuse your father, it couldn't have been easy."  
Guy nodded. "Trust me it wasn't, it took a lot of courage, courage I didn't even know I had. But I had to do it, I was just so sick of them."  
"What will you do know?"  
Guy shrugged. "America-maybe."  
"America?"  
"I have family there, cousins. They tend to be more on my side and view of things and hopefully the news won't spread that far. I'll be unknown there, a new life."  
"Are you sure you can just root up your life and start a new one."  
Guy shrugged "it's not to hard when your old one was crap."  
They both sat there silent comforting each other by their presence. They were quickly taken out of their thoughts when the voice announced:  
"The jury have reached a verdict…"

* * *

"It's raining" muttered Robin.  
"Hmmm?" asked Carter.  
"It's raining."  
"Point?"  
"In the films when it starts raining that when thing turn bad."  
"Robin" said Djac "movies aren't real."  
Robin shrugged "just saying."  
"People are coming out" whispered turned to see that people were indeed leaving the building. He got out with the rest of the gang. Ignoring the now storm like eyes squinted looking for Marian."Is she out yet?"  
"Can't see her…there" Robin pointed.  
John grabbed his shoulder before Robin could even make a move. "Your close enough to that bloody place I'm not having you go any closer with Vaisey in it."  
Marian slowly made her way towards them.  
"Well?" Robin asked.  
Marian bit lip and lowered her head.  
Robin gently raised her chin making her eyes face him. "You can tell me."  
"Vaiseys on a one way ticket to jail" she finally said no longer able to suppress her smile.  
"Your joking!"  
"Nope you did!" she said hugging him.  
"No we did it." He turned to the rest of the gang "we all did it."

* * *

**_Three weeks later_**  
"I can't believe Guy is off in sunny Los Angelos while we're stuck here" said Marian.  
"He picked a nice place that's for sure" Robin replied giving her hair another gentle thug.  
"Robin leave my hair alone."  
"But look it's so springy" Robin gently pulled it again "see?"  
"Marian, you're a girl aren't you?" asked Allen on her other side.  
"Yes Allen, I'm fairly certain that I'm a girl."  
"Tell me then, why are girls so fascinated with babies?" He asked looking over at the girls who, being in a baby ward, managed to find a baby too coo over.  
"Their cute-Robin stop with the hair."  
"Robbie?" asked Abi.  
"Yeah" he left Marian's hair alone and turned to face the little girl sitting on his lap.  
"How are babies made?"  
The lads let out a snicker and Marian couldn't help but smile, good luck to Robin with trying to explain that one.  
"Well…em….you see, ahh-"  
"You can see her now" called a nurse saving Robin from his misery.  
"Later" he told Abi, praying to God she would forget about her akward question.  
The gang eagerly stampeded towards the door.  
"Perhaps only a few at the time?" suggested the nurse.  
"I wouldn't try and stop and them" advised Robin. He grabbed Marians hand and led her into the room.  
"Girl or boy?" Djac asked her sister eagerly.  
"A girl" Mark informed.  
"We called her Raja" said Bassima "it means hope. I think she has a hopeful future. I think we all do."

**Yeah, a happy ending!  
Look out for the sequel 'Family Matters' whish s_hould _be uploaded by the weekend. There will be a lot more twists and cliffies in that story.  
A big thanks to all the people who reviewed and favourited.  
And a big thanks to all the people who didn't drop a line but kept up with the story :)**


End file.
